A través de tus ojos
by bellaHerms22
Summary: Una visión. Dos opciones. Un destino. ¿Qué harías si te dicen que estás destinada a enamorarte hasta limites insospechados, pero que tendrás que decidirte entre dos personas a las que amas? ¿Draco o Harry? ¿Con cuál de los dos te quedarás? Cap 4
1. Prólogo

**A TRAVÉS DE TUS OJOS**

Summary completo:

_Una visión. Dos opciones. Un destino. ¿Qué harías si un día te dicen que estás destinada a enamorarte hasta limites insospechados? ¿Si te dijeran que el amor está por entrar en tu vida aunque te niegues? Pero que tendrás que decidirte entre dos personas que te aman con la misma intensidad y al mismo tiempo los amas mas de lo que crees capaz... ¿Serás capaz de elegir? ¿Draco o Harry? ¿Harry o Draco? ¿Con cual de los dos te quedarás?"_

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, los que no reconozcas y la trama me pertenecen exclusivamente a mi.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Si alguna vez en la vida le hubieran planteado la posibilidad de ir a una sesión de videncia, la hubiera rechazado de plano.

"La videncia es una "ciencia" demasiado imprecisa y que da lugar a cualquier tipo de estafa", esa hubiese sido su respuesta.

Pero aquí estaba, Hermione Granger, una chica demasiado inteligente pese a sus 20 años, demasiado crítica y analítica de todo lo que pasa en su vida, con una mentalidad demasiado "cerrada" para todo aquello que no responda a criterios objetivos, que cree que todo lo que sirve de verdad en la vida se puede aprender de un libro, quien jamás en su vida, ni en la mas remota de las posibilidades creería en la adivinación, ingresando al "Salón de la adivinación de Madame Trelawney".

"Esto si, que es digno de retratar" Pensó, reprendiéndose rápidamente a si misma.

- Aun no entiendo como has podido convencerme de esto. – Repitió por enésima vez, mientras cruzaba la puerta. Sus ojos destellaban furia.

- No lo he hecho. – Exclamó su compañera. – Es solo que eres incapaz de romper las reglas. Tan así que con tal de no faltar a tu palabra, estas aquí.

Luna Lovegood. Rubia, ojos celestes. Extremadamente lunática a ojos de cualquier persona. 19 años. La completa Némesis de Hermione, y a la vez, una de sus mejores amigas.

Una gran sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja por su rostro. No es que le agradase ver sufrir a su amiga, todo lo contrario. Pero, se podría decir que Luna tenia un "sexto sentido" para la vida. Y cuando este se manifestaba, ella sencillamente lo dejaba fluir.

- Maldito sentido de lo correcto. – Bufó.

- Es que, aun no entiendo, sabes que siempre que tengo una corazonada, nunca fallan, ¿Por qué es sigues apostando en mi contra? – Preguntó con total cara de inocencia llevando a su amiga hasta los límites de la tolerancia.

- Porque simplemente tus corazonadas carecen de fundamentos y de lógica Luna, por eso. Son… sencillamente imposibles de cumplirse.

- Pero aun así lo hacen. – Recalcó triunfal.

- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamó indignada. - ¿De que otra manera lograrías traerme aquí?

Luna reía con ganas. Pese a que todos los que la conocían sabían de sobra que hacer enojar a Hermione era una muy mala idea, a ella le encantaba hacerlo al menos unas dos veces por día, y eso solo cuando estaba sin ganas.

- Es solo que tu no entiendes que en cosas del corazón… la lógica no existe… - Declaró en un susurro que irritó muchísimo mas a su amiga, mas está optó por no decir nada.

Apenas ingresaron, un chico pelirrojo les hizo señas desde detrás de un mostrador. Ronald Weasley las esperaba, y le era imposible disimular una mueca de extrañeza en su rostro.

- Chicas, es su turno, Madame las recibirá ahora. – Les anunció. Se quedó mirando a Hermione sin valor para decir nada.

- ¿Qué tanto me ves Ron? – Exclamó ésta al darse cuenta de ello - ¿Tienes algo para decir?

- No, nada… Solo estoy tratando de grabar este momento en mi mente porque no creo que vuelva a repetirse.

Hermione abrió la boca con expresión indignada. En cambio Luna solo pudo volver a reír, acompañada de Ron que después de eso se desinhibió.

- Muy gracioso Ron. – Sarcasmo puro - ¿Será que podemos terminar con esto de una vez Luna? – Su paciencia ya no daba muestras de vida, así que lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte.

- Claro Hermione, vamos. – Y se adentro en la habitación contigua.

- Gracias.

Hermione siguió el camino emprendido por Luna. Deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible y terminar con todo esto cuanto antes. Y no supo cuan antes hasta que no traspasó las cortinas de lentejuelas.

El lugar era igual al típico salón de adivinación que ponen en las películas malas de terror. La luz en la habitación era realmente tenue, y eso porque el lugar estaba atestado de velas. El olor reinante era el de los sahumerios y las esencias que la mujer utilizaba para sus trabajos. Y los únicos muebles eran la mesa circular y las tres sillas alrededor de está. La escena la completaba una mujer de mediana edad, con expresión pérdida y completamente envuelta en chales de colores.

- Bienvenidas a mi templo de sanación. Siéntense por favor. – La voz de la mujer sonaba tan profunda que parecía que formaba parte del lugar.

Luna accedió a sentarse deprisa, sin remordimientos. Parecía de lo mas feliz al estar ahí. En cambio Hermione no podía dejar de lado su cara de escepticismo.

La mujer que ahora tenían sentada delante suyo, comenzó a pasar sus manos, casi de manera frenética por encima de la bola de cristal que tenia en el centro de la mesa. Repitió el acto un par de veces hasta que se oyó un chasquido producido por la lengua de Hermione. La vidente levantó rápidamente los ojos para enfocarlos en los suyos.

- Percibo en ti… vibras negativas… Creo que… no, estoy segura, no confías en el don que poseo. No crees que tenga las respuestas a las preguntas que te haces. En ese caso… ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Sentía la mirada de la mujer de forma penetrante, como si estuviera haciendo el intento de leer sus pensamientos.

- Francamente…

- Si, puedo verlo… - Prosiguió como si la chica no hubiera hablado - Pese a todo, pese a tu seguridad e inteligencia, tienes dudas…

- Yo no…

- Si… te preguntas porque una persona como tu, nunca ha encontrado el amor.

- Yo no lo hago. – La forma atropellada en que pronunció esas palabras denotaban lo contrario.

- Vives al pendiente de tus estudios, de tu trabajo, eres demasiado lógica Hermione Granger… debes ser capaz de abrir tu corazón… ya es hora de que vuelvas a hacerlo… solo de esa manera lograras ser feliz. – Pronunció lentamente. Su seguridad no daba lugar a réplicas.

- ¡Usted no sabe nada de mi! – Exclamó completamente enojada - Tengo a mucha gente que me quiere y me respeta y me da su cariño. – Acusó la chica levantándose de su asiento.

- Pero tu no das lo mismo a cambio… Vuelcas tu "amor" en los libros porque eres consciente de que nunca te defraudaran… los libros no abandonan, no mueren… pero tampoco tienen vida propia… Los libros no sienten. – Su voz sonaba retumbante en la pequeña habitación. – No has sido capaz de entregar tu corazón a nadie porque tu cabeza te dice que es la mejor manera de mantenerte a salvo… Tu cabeza te salvará de muchas, pero es el corazón el que te llevará a la felicidad…

Hermione no sabia que responder ante aquello. Esa mujer estaba ahí juzgándola aun sin saber nada de su vida y se creía con el derecho de decirle que es lo que debía hacer.

"Esta mujer está loca" Determinó.

- Usted no sabe nada de mi, no pretenda decirme como soy o que es lo que debo hacer… Se equivoca conmigo… - Estaba furiosa, pero no quería perder los estribos ante "esa" mujer. – Vámonos Luna, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Emprendió el camino hacía la salida de manera veloz.

- Un momento. – Anunció la mujer y Hermione no pudo evitar detenerse - Puede que no creas en mi ahora, pero en poco tiempo volverás aquí a pedirme mi consejo.

Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica.

- ¿Bajo que maleficio haría yo eso? – Preguntó de forma irónica.

- El del amor – Respondió con toda sinceridad. – Vendrás a mi en el plazo de dos meses. Me pedirás consejo porque por primera vez, no tendrás las respuestas que buscas, ni las encontraras en los libros… El amor va a golpearte como nunca antes, y no podrás evitar dejarte llevar por él.

Hermione la miró nerviosa por unos instantes, para luego replicar.

- Primero, no creo que nada de eso pasé. Puedo amar como cualquier persona en este planeta. Y segundo, si eso llegase a pasar, ¿Que problema podría tener? – Esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- El problema es que no serás capaz de elegir… a uno.

Una mueca de estupefacción apareció en el rostro de ambas amigas, quienes se miraron confusas.

"¿De que habla esta mujer?"

Y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, le dio la respuesta.

- Dos amores llegarán a tu vida, tan profundos y fuertes, que elegir al verdadero será la aventura mas difícil de tu existencia, pero también la que mas feliz te hará. – Recitó sin una pizca de duda.

- Me dice que no puedo conseguir uno, pero que voy a tener ¿Dos?… Entonces, si eso es así respóndame: ¿En dónde están esos dos hombres que van a dar vuelta mi mundo? – Dijo de forma desafiante, tratando de desacreditarla.

- Solo gírate. – Respondió.

Inconscientemente y afectada seriamente por la respuesta de la vidente, Hermione fue girando su rostro hacia la puerta, en la que en ese momento, dos personas ingresaban totalmente desaforadas. Venían sujetándose uno al otro en una clara riña.

Al percatarse del silencio en la habitación y de la presencia de las 3 mujeres, se soltaron de inmediato, por miedo a hacer el ridículo.

Solo en ese momento Hermione los pudo ver.

Contraste.

Uno rubio platinado. Uno morocho azabache.

Dos miradas que se posaron sobre ella.

Dos hombres. Dos amores.

Un nuevo inicio para la vida de Hermione Granger.

¿Quién se quedará con su corazón?

* * *

Aca estoy otra vez!

Mmmm, esta es mi nueva loca idea que me cayó del cielo (literalmente), jajajja

No les puedo decir con quien se quedará Hermione, solo que habrá tanto Harmony como Dramione, es decir... para todos los gustos!

Tambien que será un AU q es lo q mas me gusta escribir. Los personajes son los conocidos y alguno que me inventaré...

Realmente espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo!

Notaron que mientras mas rr me dejan, mas rapido actualizo? Piensenlo, jajajj

Besosssss, Val!


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**

* * *

**

Le llevó al menos 1 minuto darse cuenta de quienes eran las personas frente a ella. Y aun después de haberlos reconocido le costaba creerlo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu? – Preguntó para tratar de salir de su asombro. Era imposible que fuera Harry Potter, su mejor amigo de toda la vida quien estaba frente a ella. Se suponía que él estaba de viaje.

- Si, Hermione, soy yo… ¿Es que estoy muy cambiado? – Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa tierna, que podría derretir a cualquier persona del sexo femenino. Hermione no supo como reaccionar ante ella.

La verdad es que hacía 1 año que no se veían. Harry se encontraba distinto. Su complexión atlética estaba mas desarrollada. Sus brazos y su espalda lucían mas tonificados. Estaba mas alto que la ultima vez, ahora le sacaba una cabeza de distancia. Su rostro también estaba cambiado. Sus rasgos eran mas marcados y se había dejado crecer una leve barba que le daba un aspecto mas maduro. Lo único que no presentaba cambios eran sus ojos. Seguían con la misma esencia de siempre. Eran los ojos que le transmitían paz y amistad como siempre, escondidos detrás de las mismas gafas de siempre.

Solo que esta vez, en ellos se escondía algo mas.

- Solo un poco… - Alcanzó a balbucear. Se encontraba muy nerviosa después de todo lo que le había dicho la vidente, pero aún mas, después de darse cuenta de que le había realizado una radiografía visual a su mejor amigo de siempre.

"_Por favor Hermione, contrólate"_

Harry se cruzó de brazos con expresión seria.

- De acuerdo, puede ser que esté un poco cambiado, pero… ¿Es que no piensas saludarme como me merezco? – Hizo un ligero puchero. Ese gesto sorprendió sobremanera a su amiga.

"_¿Desde cuando Harry actúa así?... ¡Déjalo ya!"_

- Claro que si Harry, ven aquí. – Esbozó una sonrisa sincera, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacía él y se fundían en un abrazo. – Te extrañé Harry…

- Yo también te extrañé… no te das una idea de cuanto… - Ambos experimentaron una sensación extraña al escuchar esas palabras. Se soltaron lentamente. – Tu también estas muy cambiada.

- Solo un poco. – Le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

- No lo creo, pero ya hablaremos de eso. – El rubio que estaba a su lado tosió intencionalmente para atraer su atención. – Disculpa. Hermione, ¿Recuerdas a Draco?

Ellos cruzaron sus miradas y se tensaron al instante.

- S-si y no. Digo, sé quien es, pero no nos conocemos. – Explicó.

- Lo cual es algo muy raro. – Acotó Draco.

- La verdad es que si, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de coincidir.

Draco Malfoy es el primo de Harry. Su madre murió cuando él tenía 8 años. Dos años después, su padre volvió a casarse. Su madrastra nunca lo quiso y solo le hizo la vida imposible. Tal era la influencia que tenía la mujer sobre su padre, que a la edad de 14 años, Lucius echó a su hijo de su casa. James Potter, hermano de su difunta madre, intercedió por él y lo adoptó como si fuera su propio hijo, negándole a Lucius la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Draco pasó mucho tiempo aislado de su familia, y fue Harry quien consiguió, con su amistad, sacarlo adelante. Desde entonces han sido inseparables, pese a tener caracteres completamente distintos.

Hermione por su parte, siempre vivió con su padre ya que a su madre nunca pudo conocerla porque está murió durante el parto. Su padre era el administrador del Haras* de los Potter y el mejor amigo de los Potter y por supuesto, James y Lily terminaron siendo los padrinos de Hermione. Ellos fueron quienes acogieron a Hermione cuando su padre murió.

Pero mas allá de que ambos estuvieran a cargo de los Potter, ellos no habían coincidido nunca.

Hermione era dos años mas chica que Harry y tres que Draco. Ella ingresó a un internado cuando tenía 11 años, exactamente 2 meses antes de que Draco llegará a la Mansión, y salió de allí a los 17, momento en el que Draco cursaba su carrera universitaria en Estados Unidos.

Las circunstancias de la vida los había colocado en caminos similares, pero esas mismas circunstancias los habían mantenido separados… hasta ahora.

- Es verdad… creo que tu no eres muy adepto a las fiestas familiares. – Desde que vivían con los Potter, Draco se había ausentado sagradamente a todas y cada una de las fiestas celebradas en el seno de la familia.

- Es verdad. – Coincidió – No es lo mío… Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin. – Le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

- Es un placer también. – Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió en el momento en el que sus manos conectaron. Hermione retiró su mano nerviosa.

Harry, que no había notado nada siguió hablando.

- ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?

- Si… Ella es Luna, trabaja en el Haras también es mi asistente. Luna, ellos son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, son los hijos de James y Lily.

- Es un gusto conocerlos al fin. Siempre los escuchó nombrar pero empezaba a creer que no existían. – Dijo está en tono de broma para distender el ambiente.

- Pues aquí nos tienes, y esta vez, nos quedaremos.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hermione ilusionada.

- Así es. Mi pasantía terminó hace 6 meses y me ofrecieron un trabajo estable… pero ya extrañaba demasiado. – _"Te extrañaba demasiado"_ - Además, yo siempre quise trabajar en el Haras. – Explicó Harry

- ¿Y tu Draco? – Preguntó Luna.

- Yo ya he terminado mis estudios y es hora de que comience a trabajar. El tío James me ofreció trabajo. – Explicó.

- ¿Y qué estudiaste? – Siguió con el interrogatorio.

- ¡Luna! – La regañó Hermione por lo bajo.

- No te preocupes Hermione. – Draco le restó importancia al asunto – Estudié administración en Estados Unidos, mi idea es hacerme cargo de la administración del Haras.

- ¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que tu y Hermione podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido. – Draco, Hermione y Harry tragaron en seco – Quiero decir que ahora trabajarán y vivirán juntos. Tendrán la oportunidad de conocerse. – Explicó con mucha lógica.

- Si… creo que si. – Admitió Draco.

- Bien, ya que están hechas las presentaciones… ¿Me puedes explicar que haces tu aquí? – Preguntó Harry extrañado, ya que conocía demasiado bien a Hermione, y al mismo tiempo tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

- Olvídalo Harry… no sé en que pensaba…

- Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí, ¿No les parece? – Apuntó el rubio.

- Si, vámonos. ¿Tienen auto?

- Si Harry. ¿Te parece que nos juntemos en el Haras? Nosotras ya vamos para ahí. – Propusó su amiga.

- Ok. Vamos entonces.

* * *

- De acuerdo Herm. Habla. – Hermione quería mucho a Luna, era una muy buena amiga y una excelente colaboradora en el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de detestar detalles en ella. Uno de ellos era la percepción que poseía. Luna parecía siempre andar en el aire, pero era capaz de detectar cosas que ni el mas despierto de los habitantes podría captar.

Este, era uno de esos momentos. Decidió que lo mejor era hacerse la desentendida.

- No sé de que quieres que hablé Luna.

- ¿Te dije alguna vez que se nota demasiado cuando mientes? – Preguntó con gesto inocente. Hermione bufó. Luchar contra Luna era una causa perdida.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – Casi le gritó aquello.

- Solo quiero saber qué sentiste al saber que serán ellos los que se disputarán tu amor.

- ¡Luna! ¡Ellos no…! ¡Son Harry y su primo! – A su entender, eso lo explicaba todo.

- Si, eso ya lo sé. Pero aun así no respondes mi pregunta. – Nada doblega la voluntad de Luna y no para hasta tener una respuesta sincera.

Hermione decidió relajarse. Pese a que a veces quisiera matarla, sabía que Luna era una persona muy leal y nunca le había fallado. Podría confiar en ella.

- Mira Luna. Yo no creo en nada de lo que dijo esa mujer. Quizás los vio entrar y solo… inventó lo que dijo… Si, debe ser eso. – Dijo no muy segura.

- Estás tratando de convencerte a ti misma. – Apuntó – Dime si no sentiste nada cuando viste a Harry. – Pidió.

- Me pone realmente feliz que haya vuelto. Es mi mejor amigo. Ya lo extrañaba demasiado. – Explicó. Luna la miró con expresión interrogante, dándole a entender que no se daría por vencida. - ¡Esta bien, Luna! Si, si sentí algo, pero no te hagas ideas raras…

- ¿Y qué sentiste?

- No lo sé… Un ¿Escalofrío?... Es solo que me tomó de sorpresa lo que Harry me dijo.

- Eso de: _"Yo también te extrañé… no te das una idea de cuanto…" _¿A eso te refieres? – Preguntó su amiga con expresión divertida.

- ¿Es que nunca se te escapa nada? – Rió Hermione incrédula. Luna negó con un gesto de su cabeza y con una mueca de autosuficiencia en el rostro. – Pero si, eso…¿Crees que…?

- No lo sé. No conozco a Harry, no sé como se comporta él en general contigo.

- Bueno, él siempre me defendió de todo pero… nunca ha sido de expresar sus sentimientos así…

- Quizás sus sentimientos por ti cambiaron. – Dio esa opción con cierta picardía.

- O quizás él cambió. Existe algo que se llama madurez, ¿Será que algún día te llegará?

- Si, el mismo día que tu aprendas a abrir los ojos. – Replicó en forma irónica. Al ver que Hermione no iba a decir nada mas, decidió continuar. - ¿Y Draco?

- ¿Qué con él?

- Vamos Hermione, no te pongas difícil.

- ¡Ya! Está bien… No sé, cuando lo miré…

- ¿Si?

- ¡Ay Luna! ¡No lo sé! ¿De acuerdo? – Protestó.

- También sentiste algo. – Apuntó.

- Puede ser, pero también puede ser que lo que me dijo esa mujer me dejó trastornada… Lo mejor será que me olvidé de esto, tengo demasiadas cosas en las que pensar como para preocuparme por lo que dijo esa mujer, y te aconsejo que tu también lo olvides. – Su voz sonaba a amenaza.

- Por mi no hay problema… esperaré hasta que tu solita saques el tema. – Rió.

Hermione bufó exasperada. Luna era un caso perdido.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Preguntó Harry con una gran sonrisa extendida en el rostro.

Draco lo miró sin entender nada. O mejor dicho, sin querer entender.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó desganado.

- ¡Hermione! Dime, ¿No es hermosa? La verdad es que está mucho mas linda que la ultima vez que la vi, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad es que la extrañaba demasiado. – Miró a Draco que seguía sin decir nada - ¿Es que no piensas decir nada? – Le reprochó.

- No sé que quieres que diga.

- ¡Que qué te pareció Hermione!

- No la conozco. – Fue su respuesta.

- Había olvidado que a veces puedes ser exasperante. Pero de cualquier manera, no vas a cambiar mi humor, estoy demasiado feliz de volver a casa. – Siguió.

- Creí que tu idea era trabajar en alguna estancia de Argentina. Era lo que siempre repetías cuando éramos chicos. – Le apuntó Draco.

- Lo era. Y lo podría haber hecho, los dueños del campo en el que hice la pasantía querían que me quedará y así lo hice durante 6 meses.

- ¿Pero?

- Me di cuenta que, - Sus ojos brillaron al decir lo siguiente – estoy enamorado de ella.

- ¿Q-qué? – Draco se sorprendió al oír eso. - ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de una persona cuando la tienes a miles de Km de distancia? – Aquello para Draco sonaba inaudito.

- No me enamoré de ella allá, me enamoré de ella cuando aún estaba en Londres… es solo que me di cuenta al tenerla lejos de mi. Te juro que no ha pasado un día sin que piense en ella.

No supo porque, pero oír aquello, le produjo una sensación extraña. Debería estar contento por Harry, si había alguien en el mundo que merecía ser feliz era él, pero sin embargo, el verlo tan feliz, lo irritaba.

¿Qué era lo que había sentido cuando vio aquellos ojos color miel? ¿Y esa electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al tocar su mano?

Todo esto estaba mal. Él no podía estar reaccionando así. ¡Él no era así!

- Ahora que he vuelto, no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo… ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó preocupado al ver que Draco tenía un semblante raro.

- No, solo estoy cansado. Quiero llegar ya. No fue una buena idea pasar a saludar a tu amigo.

"_Ojala nunca hubiéramos parado en ese lugar, si fuera así yo no estaría sintiendo esto ahora"_

- Pero por lo menos pude ver a Herm… estaba tan linda… - Dijo con ojos soñadores.

"_Si, lo estaba. Nunca debimos parar…"_

* * *

Llegaron al Haras media hora después de salir del salón. Éste se encontraba ubicado en las afueras de Londres. Era un lugar verdaderamente bello y tranquilo, alejado de la locura de la ciudad.

La arquitectura original del Haras Dream, correspondía al estilo colonial y se ha mantenido así, durante generaciones. Destaca principalmente la austeridad de su edificación y la simpleza de sus líneas. Era un lugar de ensueño, como su nombre lo indica.

El auto de Hermione fue el primero en aparcar frente a la Mansión. Lily salió a recibirla.

- Hermione, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – Le preguntó su madrina al tenerla a su lado.

- Bien. – Dijo nerviosa, pero antes de que Lily pudiera notarlo ella cambió de tema – Te he traído una sorpresa.

Lily la miró interrogante.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mira hacia allí. – Le señaló con el dedo un auto que se acercaba hacía ellas. Lily comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

- ¡No puede ser! Luna, ve a buscar a James por favor. Se pondrá feliz.

- Enseguida lo traigo. – Contestó la chica y salió corriendo hacia el interior.

- ¡Son ellos! – Exclamó feliz.

- Si, ya están de vuelta.

El coche estacionó detrás del de Hermione y de él bajaron los dos chicos. Harry fue el primero en correr hacía su madre, a la que abrazó con fuerza y levantó del piso por el envión.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

- ¡Yo también, hijo! – Lo miró de arriba abajo una vez que se separó de él. – Estás enorme, es increíble. – Harry sonrió con orgullo.

Lily desvió la vista hacía el costado y divisó a Draco.

- ¿Tu no piensas saludar? – Le reprochó poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

- Claro que si tía. – Le sonrió tímidamente. Hermione reparó en este hecho y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo embobada. Solo reparó en el hecho cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su cintura. Este la miró totalmente feliz y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle al mismo tiempo que se perdía en sus ojos

- Tu también has crecido. Pero sobre todo, estás muy guapo Draco. – Le decía todo esto sujetando sus mejillas.

- Gracias tía. – Dijo este sonrojado. Solo en ese momento divisó a Hermione que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Por primera vez desde que se la encontraron en el salón, pudo esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

- ¡Explícame adonde vamos Luna! – Exigía James, mientras era arrastrado por Luna hacía el exterior de la casa.

- Solo sígame, confíe en mi, no se arrepentirá. – Le decía está.

- ¿Pero- No pudo continuar su pregunta porque los vio - ¿Harry? ¿Draco?

- ¡Papá! – Gritó Harry, y pese a que le hubiera gustado evitarlo, se separó de Hermione y corrió hacía él.

- ¡Harry! Pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Decía mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- ¿No te alegras de vernos?

- Pero qué dices. Claro que si, ven aquí Draco. – Llamó a su sobrino para abrazarlo tan fuerte como a su hijo. Para él, Draco era su hijo. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien. Gracias.

- Siempre tan educado tu, no cambiarás nunca… Pero mírense, están… - No le alcanzaban las palabras para describirlos. – Me alegra que hayan vuelto.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedarán esta vez? – Preguntó Lily sin querer hacerse grandes ilusiones. Los chicos solo hacían visitas cortas.

- Por tiempo indefinido. Ambos venimos con la idea de trabajar en el Haras de una vez por todas. – Informó Harry.

- Eso es genial. – Coincidieron Lily y James.

Luna miró a Hermione de manera significativa.

- Bueno, pasen y pónganse cómodos, dentro de poco será hora de comer y quiero tenerlos a todos en la mesa como una verdadera familia. – Pidió James – Y eso también va para ti Hermione, nada de trabajo por hoy, déjalo todo para después.

- De acuerdo. - Aceptó está, quien vio escapar sus chances de evitar el encuentro con los dos chicos.

* * *

Luego de que los chicos se hubieran acomodado en sus respectivas habitaciones, todos fueron llamados a comer.

En la mesa se encontraban James y Lily. James en la cabecera y Lily a su derecha. Hermione se encontraba a la izquierda de su padrino dejando un lugar vació.

De los chicos, Harry fue el primero en bajar y James le otorgó el lugar al lado de Hermione. El muchacho avanzó hacía ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse contento por la disposición. Hermione también se tensó ante la proximidad de su amigo.

Draco al llegar, ocupó el asiento al lado de su tía, quedando de frente a Hermione. Sus miradas conectaron y durante un segundo, ambos perdieron noción del tiempo.

- Disculpen la tardanza. – Dijo Draco.

- No te preocupes. Molly, ya pueden servir. – Informó James. Molly Weasley era el ama de llaves desde hacía años. Su marido, Arthur, era el capataz. Ambos vivían desde hace mucho tiempo con los Potter y eran los empleados de mayor confianza del Haras. Tenían 7 hijos, pero solo dos continuaban viviendo con ellos: Ronald y Ginebra.

Mientras las sirvientas servían la cena. Se fueron poniéndo al corriente de sus vidas. James les explicó como funcionaba el Haras, aunque el cambio de personal había sido prácticamente nulo.

- Como sabrán, la temporada empieza en menos de 3 semanas así que estamos dando los últimos retoques. Por suerte hemos logrado excelentes adquisiciones este año. Creo que tenemos todas las de ganar.

Los Potter competían en carreras de caballos. El Equipo "Dreaming Competición", era uno de los mas respetados del país. Siempre se destacaba en los primeros puestos de las competencias y hacía 3 años que permanecía como el mas ganador.

Siempre habían conseguido contratar a los mejores jockeys y adquirían los mejores sementales de carreras del mundo.

- Como siempre últimamente. – Acotó Harry.

- Si, por suerte es así. – Convino James – Pero eso se debe a que trabajamos duro para conseguirlo.

- Aún falta un miembro en el equipo. – Intercedió Hermione - ¿Han logrado hallar a alguien?

James miró a Lily riéndose.

- Si, ese puesto ya está cubierto. La persona elegida, llegará en unos días. Ahora, - Cambió de tema rápidamente. – debemos determinar lo que harán ustedes dos. – Dijo refiriéndose a Harry y a Draco.

- Tu dirás.

- Pues bien, he pensado que lo mejor va a ser que ustedes vayan integrándose al trabajo de a poco. En los últimos tiempo el Haras ha crecido mucho, y deberán acoplarse al ritmo de trabajo del resto. Harry, tu estarás bajo las órdenes de Arthur, él es el que te guiará en todo lo referido a los caballos y su cuidado, además, él me ha planteado ya que planea retirarse en poco tiempo así que, si todo sale bien, y aprovechas la oportunidad, tu podrías ser el próximo capataz.

- Eso seria estupendo. No te preocupes papá, haré todo lo que él me diga.

- Eso espero. Además, Hermione podrá ayudarte también. Nadie conoce tan bien a los animales como ella. – Apuntó James.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar la propuesta de su padrino. No creía que trabajar con Harry trajera buenos resultados.

- ¿Qué opinas Herm?

- Es una excelente idea. – Mintió. Harry le sonrió sinceramente y le dio un ligero apretón de manos.

- En tu caso Draco, trabajarás con Snape, él te enseñará todo el movimiento del lugar. Se pondrá muy contento de tenerte como su asistente, hace tiempo se queja de que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona.

- ¿Y por qué no han contratado a alguien para que lo ayudé? – Preguntó confuso.

- El problema es que nadie ha soportado trabajar con él mas de dos horas seguidas. – Apuntó Lily.

- ¿Tan malo es? – Draco comenzaba a preocuparse.

- Severus no es malo. – Intervino Hermione – Es solo, un poco exigente. – Le comunicó.

- Hermione ha sido la única persona que lo ha soportado, incluso en momentos en los que ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo. – Explicó James.

- ¿Tu eres su asistente? – Le preguntó Draco.

- No, para nada. Yo soy la veterinaria. Es solo que últimamente también ayudo a Severus, el trabajo se ha acumulado mucho.

- Snape ha tratado de convencer a Hermione para que sea su asistente pero ella no ha querido aceptar.

- Lo mío son los animales. – Aclaró.

- Y por lo que veo los números también, no es fácil manejar un Haras.

- Mi ahijadita aquí presente es muy inteligente. – Acotó Lily orgullosa.

- Eso veo. – Convino Draco sonriéndole.

Harry quien contempló toda la escena no pudo evitar sentir celos por la forma en la que ellos se entendían.

- Creo que sería una buena idea que acudas a Hermione mientras te acoplas, sobretodo para que te explique como hace para trabajar con Severus. – Propuso Lily.

- Me parece una buena idea. – Aceptó Draco. – Siempre y cuando ella esté de acuerdo.

"_¿Y cómo se supone que podría negarme sin levantar sospechas?"_

- Si, claro. No habrá problemas con eso.

- Perfecto. Ya que todo está arreglado, empiecen a comer. – Concluyó James.

"_Bien, ahora si, ¡Trágame tierra! Si lo que pretendía era permanecer lejos de los dos, eso definitivamente va a ser imposible… Ok, bienvenida Hermione… a tu infierno personal"_

* * *

* Haras: Criadero de caballos.

Acá estoy de vuelta, (aunq debería estar estudiando pero, ¿Cómo se le dice q no a las musas?)

Espero q les guste el cap, es introductorio, asi q no hay mucho, pero es necesario para adem¡ntararnos en la historia.

Gracias a todos los q leyeron el anterior y a lso q siguen leyendo...

gracias a los q me siguen de "Tu y yo"... ahhhh, ya terminó, aun m cuesta creerlo...

Espero actualizar pronto...

Besos, Val!


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**

* * *

**

Se levantó temprano ese día. Dado como estaba planteado todo, además de hacer su trabajo tendría que ayudar a Harry y a Draco en su adaptación. No es que le molestara ayudarlos, es solo que las palabras de la adivina no dejaban de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

¿Por qué justo tenían que haber sido ellos dos los que entraron en aquella sala? Y además, ¿Cómo haría para tenerlos tan cerca sin que todo eso la afectara?

No podía dejar de justificar que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando hacía los dos, eran producto de lo dicho por esa mujer, y no sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"_Si, eso Herm, estás somatizando. Solo crees que te pasa algo porque esa mujer lo insinuó, nada mas. Harry es tu mejor amigo… y a Draco ni siquiera lo conoces… No te pasa nada… ¿O si?... ¡No!"_

Si seguía discutiendo consigo misma lo único que conseguiría sería que la internen en un psiquiátrico. Decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a desayunar.

- Buenos días. – Deseo a los presentes apenas llegar. Era la última en bajar a desayunar, e incluso Snape estaba ahí.

- Buenos días Herm, ¿Has dormido bien? – Le preguntó Harry dedicándole una sonrisa encandiladora. Hermione no tuvo mas alternativa que sonreír ante su gesto.

Había olvidado lo cómoda que se sentía cuando tenía a su mejor amigo al lado.

- Si, muy bien. ¿Estás preparado para comenzar? – Respondió sentándose a su lado.

- Mas que listo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que serás tu la que me ayudará. – Dijo de manera provocadora. El rostro de Hermione adquirió un tono rosado mas alto del habitual.

- ¡Veo que el dúo dinámico ha vuelto! – Exclamó James mas que feliz, estaba eufórico desde el día anterior. – Solo falta Ron y será como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

- Mmm... creo que podremos arreglar eso, ¿Verdad Harry? – Soltó Hermione "al pasar".

- Si, creo que tienes razón. – Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione comprendió, que mas allá de lo que dijera aquella mujer, sobre su supuesto futuro, Harry era ante todo su mejor amigo, el chico con el que compartió la mayor parte de su vida, y al que siempre quería tener a su lado, por mas que pasaran mil años.

Era hora de dejar de pensar en lo que podría pasar. Harry había vuelto y ella no quería volver a perderlo, menos, por sus miedos infundados.

Draco los contemplaba sereno. Siempre había sabido que esos dos tenían una amistad muy especial. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Si, siempre eran Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero a la larga solo eran ellos dos, siempre juntos. La gente los ponía de ejemplo siempre. A él le hubiera gustado compartir una amistad así con alguien.

_"Quizás en otra vida, cuando seas mas sociable." _Rió de su propio chiste.

Hermione creyó escuchar una débil risa proveniente del otro lado de la mesa. Levantó sus ojos y pudo comprobarlo por sí misma. Draco reía, pero por la forma en que lo hacía, pudo deducir que era por un chiste interno.

Se quedó hipnotizada por su encanto. Draco siempre era tan serio, tan cerrado, que verlo reír era algo de lo que uno no era testigo bastante a menudo. Era algo que la hacía feliz, sin saber por qué.

- Y tu Draco, ¿Estás listo para empezar ya? – Le preguntó Hermione con total naturalidad, como si se conociesen hace cientos de años. El muchacho se sorprendió ante esto, pero respondió sin dificultad.

- La verdad es que si. Estoy ansioso de empezar cuanto antes, soy bastante hiperactivo en realidad y, las últimas dos semanas no es que haya estado muy ocupado. – Los demás rieron ante su comentario.

- Déjame decirte que no tardaras mucho en encontrar que hacer. Severus es muy bueno en lo que hace, pero el trabajo ha aumentado considerablemente en el último tiempo y me temo que se nos ha acumulado, diría que hay demasiado trabajo por hacer. – Le informó la chica, ya mas seria.

- Descuida, como te digo, no me molesta trabajar, además entiendo que estén atrasados, por lo que pude ver, el Haras ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, y tampoco debes cargar tu con todo. – Aquello último sonó como un regaño.

- ¿Cómo hacer para que Hermione no esté al pendiente de todo? – Comentó Lily esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eso es simplemente imposible. – Determinó Harry.

- Joven Draco, déjeme decirle que aunque usé todos los medios de persuasión que poseo, y muchos mas, no he logrado conseguir que la Señorita Granger deje a sus caballos por mi. – Acotó Snape, dejando muy en claro las intenciones de tener a Hermione como su asistente por encima del resto.

- Severus, primero, creo haberte dicho que me digas Hermione… ¿Un millón de veces? – Lo reprendió cariñosamente.

- Uno, dos… no recuerdo el número. – Respondió Snape de forma vaga, restándole importancia. Hermione rió.

- Y segundo, no dejaría a mis caballos por nadie. – Concluyó orgullosa de su decisión.

- Yo no creo que por nadie. – Intervino James – En algún momento podría llegar ese "alguien" que te haga cambiar de parecer. – El rostro de Hermione adquirió el color del pelo de los Weasley, rojo furioso.

- ¡James! Deja a Hermione en paz. – Lo reprendió su esposa.

- Pero es la verdad. ¿No creerás que esta niña se va a dedicar por siempre a los caballos? – Manifestó su padrino.

Hermione decidió no contestar. Inconscientemente levantó sus ojos para divisar a dos personas en particular. Harry y Draco. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que los dos la observaban atentamente. Habían borrado las sonrisas de sus rostros y ambos parecían esperar una respuesta ante lo dicho por James.

Por unos segundos el resto de los comensales pareció perderse de la guerra no declarada de esos tres pares de ojos.

Hermione concluyó que lo mejor sería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

- Harry ¿Has terminado? – Le preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Si. ¿Vamos? Estoy ansioso por comenzar. – Le respondió su amigo.

- Entonces no esperemos mas, vamos. Permiso a todos.

- Vayan hijos. – Los despidió James.

Hermione se dirigió a Draco antes de irse.

- Me encontraré contigo al mediodía. Estarás con Severus mientras tanto. ¿De acuerdo? – Le propuso.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Draco, aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse con ella desde ese momento. Hermione asintió.

"_Pero, ¿Qué dices Draco? Ya basta…"_

- Trátalo bien Severus. – Le advirtió a Snape. – No quiero quejas hacía ti. – Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir.

- Si milady… A veces creo que piensa que soy un niño. – Refunfuñó cuando Harry y Hermione estaban fuera de su vista.

- ¡Te comportas como uno! – Gritó la chica desde la otra parte de la casa. James, Lily y Draco rieron. Snape bufó.

- Ay Severus, no puedes negar que Hermione siempre estará un paso por delante de ti.

Snape decidió no contestar.

* * *

Caminaban con paso lento pero constante. En ese momento se encontraban en las pesebreras.

- Todo está muy cambiado. – Harry hablaba en un tono que sonaba a melodía para su amiga. Ella pudo percibir que Harry había cambiado en el ultimo tiempo. Se notaba en su porte, en su madurez, en la forma de expresarse.

- Si. Las cosas nos han ido muy bien en los últimos años. Snape ha sabido manejar este lugar, y tu padre… ya sabes, para él, este lugar es su vida.

- Si, es con lo que siempre ha soñado. Me alegra ver que sus sueños se realizarán.

Harry se detuvo a contemplar a Hermione de forma profunda. Ella también estaba distinta. Había dejado atrás a la niña que había sido, dándole paso a una mujer.

Pese a sus 20 años, Hermione era muy madura, se comportaba como toda una profesional, le gustaba estar al pendiente de todo, y por lo que pudo observar, todo el mundo tenía un excelente concepto de ella.

A medida que fueron recorriendo las instalaciones era testigo del cariño que le profesaban los empleados del lugar. Todos la trataban con respeto y cierta admiración. Definitivamente Hermione había nacido para hacer lo que hacía.

Pero no era eso lo que encandilaba a Harry…

- ¿Harry? ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó su amiga al ver que se había quedado atrás.

- Tu también has cambiado. – Soltó. Hermione se puso nerviosa solo con eso.

- Ha pasado un año Harry. Las personas cambian. Tu también lo has hecho.

- Si… es solo que… no creí encontrarte así…

- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó intrigada.

- Tan hermosa. – Harry había venido con un objetivo muy claro: Conquistar el corazón de su mejor amiga, y no perdería ninguna oportunidad para lograrlo.

Hermione desvió la vista y siguió con el recorrido. Lo mejor en esos momentos era dejar de lado las conversaciones difíciles.

- Sígueme Harry. Arthur nos espera.

- Claro. – Fue su respuesta.

Harry sonreía. Había logrado incomodar a Hermione y eso, a su manera de verlo, era una buena señal.

"_Después de todo, a Herm no le soy indiferente." _

- ¡Chicos! Los estábamos esperando. – Quién les sonreía gratamente era Arthur Weasley. Junto a él se encontraban dos de sus hijos: Ron y Ginny.

- Hola Sr. Weasley, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. – Saludó Harry acercándose al hombre, quien lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- Demasiado muchacho, y no me llames así, para ti soy Arthur. – Le recordó. – Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás hoy? – La saludó como todos los días.

- Muy bien y espero que usted también. Ron, veo que te has enterado que Harry empezaba hoy, sino no estarías aquí a esta hora. – Hermione sabía, igual que todo el mundo, que Ron no empezaba el día hasta muy entrada la mañana, por eso verlo ahí a esa hora, lo delataba.

- ¡Hey! Yo tampoco veo a Harry desde hace un año, no es justo que tu lo acapares. – Reprochó. Los tres amigos y Arthur rieron.

- ¡Harry! – Una voz melosa, demasiado melosa, los interrumpió: Ginny - ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que te vi! ¡Pero si estás tan guapo! – Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó hacía los brazos del chico de forma malintencionada.

- Eh.. gracias… supongo. – Contestó este sin estar muy seguro de que decir, y completamente incómodo ante la situación.

Ron miró de forma molesta a su hermana, quien solo le resto importancia al hecho.

- Ah… hola. – Dijo mirando a Hermione de forma despectiva.

Tanto Ron como Harry miraron mal a la pelirroja por su forma de tratar a Hermione.

Lo cierto es que, las dos nunca se llevaron bien. Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de Harry, y consideraba a Hermione como su principal rival, por lo que se dedicó gran parte de su infancia, a querer destruir a la chica.

Hermione por su parte, había intentado en un principio, ser su amiga, pero al ver las pocas intenciones de Ginny de que esto ocurriera, desistió de la idea. Lo que nunca supo, fue el verdadero motivo de Ginny para odiarla.

No lo supo o no lo quiso ver.

- Ginny. – Contestó la castaña sin darle importancia – Bien Arthur, aquí nos tienes, dinos para que somos útiles. – Siguió hablando dejando fuera de su sistema a la odiosa hermana pequeña de Ron.

- Déjenme decirles que hoy es su día de suerte. Estamos esperando a las nuevas adquisiciones y les confió que son unos especímenes excelentes. Hermione en persona, se ha encargado de dar con ellos. – Les informó a los chicos de forma orgullosa. Arthur siempre había tratado a Hermione como su propia hija, aumentando así, los celos de Ginny.

- Eso no me sorprende. – Acotó Harry también orgulloso y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga. Ginny bufó.

- Estos caballos son los que se utilizarán en las carreras. Los han estado entrenando durante meses y están en sus mejores condiciones físicas. Nuestro deber es mantenerlos así. La temporada comienza en unas semanas y solo nos queda ultimar los detalles.

- ¿Quiénes son los integrantes del Team este año? – Preguntó Harry. Estaba dejando de lado el papel de hijo del dueño y empezaba a ejercer su papel como futuro capataz del lugar.

- Los integrantes serán presentados en la presentación oficial de este año, que por cierto es el próximo sábado, pero la mayoría siguen siendo los mismos. – Comenzó Arthur.

- Ha habido dos nuevas incorporaciones tras el retiro de Krum y la partida de McLaggen. – Siguió Ron.

Harry sabía que Victor Krum tenía planeado su retiro desde hacía un par de años y que solo lo había retrasado por el pedido expreso de James, pero su tiempo ya había pasado y el tan anunciado retiro por fin se había concretado. El caso de McLaggen era distinto. Él siempre había querido ser el jockey estrella del Haras y solo había quedado opacado frente a la presencia de Krum, por lo que decidió optar por una mejor opción.

- Así es. McLaggen decidió probar suerte con los Greengrass. – Acotó Ginny maliciosa, mirando significativamente a Hermione. Esta desvió la vista nerviosa, gesto que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido.

- Esta era su oportunidad para conseguir lo que siempre quiso, ¿Por qué se fue justo ahora? – Algo no le cerraba.

- Porque es un idiota Harry, siempre lo fue y lo seguirá siendo. – Le recordó Ron con intenciones de concluir el tema. A diferencia de Harry, él si sabía lo que en realidad pasaba. Hermione le agradeció de corazón a su amigo.

- Tienes razón en eso. – Sonrió - ¿Quiénes serán los reemplazantes? – Inquirió.

- Una de ellos es Pansy Parkinson. – Le informó Arthur.

- He oído algo sobre ella. Ha sido la revelación del año pasado, según sé.

- Y así es. – Convino Hermione – Ha logrado muy buenos resultados pese a que no ha estado en el mejor equipo. Pertenecía al Chester. – Dijo de manera obvia.

Chester era de lejos, el peor equipo de la liga, pero habían conseguido muy buenos resultados tras la incorporación de Parkinson a sus filas, y como recompensa, le habían dado via libre en cuanto a sus opciones de continuidad. Ella sin dudarlo, aceptó la oferta de los Potter de integrar su equipo.

- Entiendo.

- Ella será la segunda corredora de este año. – Continuó Hermione.

- ¿Y quién será el principal?

- Solo James sabe… - Dijeron el resto a coro.

- Tu padre se ha encargado de que eso sea un secreto de estado muchacho, los demás solo nos enteraremos cuando el elegido se aparezca por aquí. – Arthur, se reía de su propia ocurrencia.

- ¿Por qué tanto secreto? – Preguntó retórico, porque sabía que su padre siempre se traía algo entre manos. – Lo mejor será esperar hasta que eso pasé…

- Así es. – Concordaron los demás.

- Bueno chicos, ahí viene el camión, es hora de empezar a trabajar. – Les informó el capataz divisando el camión venir hacía ellos.

- Entonces, es mi hora de irme, debo realizar mi rutina diaria. Nos vemos luego Harry, para que me cuentes como fue todo.

- Claro Herm, después hablamos. – Le sonrió el chico.

- Adiós a todos. – Se despidió y salió por la misma dirección por la que había venido.

Harry no despegó los ojos de ella hasta que la perdió de vista. Ron que había notado todo se le acercó y le habló.

- Tu y yo, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. – Sus ojos tenían un tinte de amenaza dibujados en ellos.

- Y que lo digas… - Fue la respuesta de su amigo.

* * *

Harry pasó por la oficina de Hermione a buscarla antes de la hora de la comida y se fueron juntos hasta la casa.

Harry la abrazó durante todo el trayecto mientras le contaba todo sobre los últimos meses en que habían permanecido separados. Hermione reía de sus ocurrencias y se apretaba a su abrazo de manera instintiva.

Había extrañado a Harry, pero el tenerlo a su lado, la hacía comprender que lo había extrañado mas de lo que ella creía.

Necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, mas de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar y el darse cuenta de eso la hacía plantearse si lo mejor no era mantener distancia.

Ellos seguían tan sumergidos en su mundo, completamente perdidos en él, que no se percataron de que un par de ojos los miraban.

Draco.

El rubio permanecía en la puerta de la Mansión contemplándolos fijamente.

Los veía reír. Los veía abrazarse. Los veía ser lo que siempre habían sido: amigos.

Pero también veía algo mas en ellos. Y lo veía porque conocía los sentimientos de Harry hacía esa chica.

Y también veía algo que no estaba ahí antes por parte de ella: amor.

Él era muy observador y sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de la gente y eso le decía, que la forma

en que Hermione miraba a Harry en ese momento no era la misma en la que lo miraba el día que se encontraron en aquel lugar. Tampoco era la forma en la que dos amigos se miraban.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ver aquella escena le molestaba. De que una parte de él, deseaba estar en el lugar de su primo.

Y se odió por eso.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo las cosas estuvieron normales.

Harry se dedicó explicarle a su familia todo lo relacionado a los nuevos sementales y todos los detalles de la llegada de los mismos.

Hermione los escuchaba pero se mantenía ajena a la conversación. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente en las que pensar.

Draco por su parte, ni siquiera escuchaba a su primo, se debatía en su interior sobre los nuevos sentimientos que este albergaba. Sentimientos que no podían ser posibles.

- Es hora de seguir trabajando, nuestras empresas no se manejan por si solas. – Terminó James con las conversaciones.

- Si, será mejor que vaya a ver como están esos caballos. Los veo luego. – Informó Harry yéndose de prisa del lugar.

- ¿Me acompañas Draco? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Si. – Respondió este cortante, levantándose de su asiento y reprendiéndose automáticamente por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella.

- Sígueme… - Fue la respuesta de ella, quien salió delante de él.

Una vez fuera de la casa Draco decidió hablar.

- ¿Hermione? – Dijo de manera dubitativa. No sabía si ella querría hablarle.

- Dime.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas… Te hablé en un tono que no correspondía, espero que puedas disculparme. – Pidió él, bajando su mirada avergonzado. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto. Ese chico la sorprendía a cada momento.

- Está todo bien Draco. No te preocupes por ello. – Le dedicó una sonrisa que el chico grabó en su retina.

- Gracias. – Respondió de forma sincera – No suelo establecer relaciones con demasiada gente y a veces olvido como relacionarme con los demás.

- Te entiendo. Es difícil a veces… - Respondió en un susurro y siguiendo su camino. Draco se puso a la par.

- ¿A ti también te cuesta relacionarte? – Indagó sorprendido – He visto que tienes buena relación con todos.

- Si, me llevó bien con la mayoría. - "Salvo una clara excepción" – Pero, eso no implica que sea íntima amiga de todos. Me resulta complicado… ya sabes… - Lo miró a los ojos, gesto que él imitó.

- Abrirte a los demás. – Concluyó la frase. Hermione asintió. – Si, sé lo que es.

- ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

- Los suficientes. – Hermione lo miró inquisitiva, dándole a entender que quería saber cuantos. – Dos. – Reconoció.

- Los suficientes. – Convino ella.

- Así es. – Ahora Draco lucía mas relajado y sonreía. - ¿Y tu?

- Tres. Pero son los mejores.

- Calculó que Harry y Ron están incluidos ¿No? Menudo par te has elegido. – Dijo con intenciones de enfadarla.

- ¡Hey! – Respondió dándole un ligero codazo – Son amigos excelentes, así que, silencio. – Ambos reían.

- ¿Sabes? Pareces mas agradable cuando sonríes. – Esta vez fue el turno de ella de desquitarse.

- Está bien. Ganaste este punto. – Reconoció él, dándose por vencido, mientras sonreía.

- Lo sabía. – Afirmó ella victoriosa.

- Es difícil a veces… quisiera no ser así todo el tiempo.

- Sé de lo que hablas. – Hermione se paró de golpe y lo tomó del brazo para que él hiciera lo mismo. Una leve descarga recorrió sus brazos. – Draco… puedes acudir a mi si lo necesitas. Puede que no nos conozcamos pero…

- Gracias. – La interrumpió él con gratitud. Sabía que Hermione era sincera – También puedes acudir a mi.

- Lo sé…

Se quedaron estáticos en su lugar con el único objetivo de perderse en sus ojos.

Miel y plata.

No tenían ninguna intención, ni el mas mínimo apuro por romper ese contacto sublime y no pensaban hacerlo.

Pero alguien mas creyó que era una excelente idea hacerlo: Snape.

- Veo que ya han llegado. Los estaba esperando. – Les anunció.

Los chicos entraron, a regañadientes y queriendo matar a Snape.

- ¿Cómo ha estado todo hoy? – Preguntó Hermione interesada.

- Muy bien. Para agrado mío, el joven Draco ha resultado ser una gran sorpresa. – Reconoció Snape de forma sincera. Hermione aprovecho para sonreírle al chico expresando su alegría. Draco se puso nervioso.

- ¿Ah si? – Preguntó de forma maliciosa.

- Si. Aunque no sé si podrá superarla a usted. Sin ánimos de ofender, señor. – Se disculpó con Draco quien le quitó importancia al hecho. Hermione sonrió resignada. Ese hombre nunca cambiaría de parecer.

- El tiempo lo dirá Severus. Draco te seguirá sorprendiendo, ya verás.

- Ya veremos… - Reconoció este.

- Ven conmigo Draco, te mostraré un par de cosas. – Le dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio y dejando un espacio para que Draco se sentará junto a ella. Rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver la capacidad de Draco de absorber información. El chico solo había estado en contacto con el movimiento del Haras esa mañana, y ya conocí gran parte del movimiento del lugar. Si Snape, no se contentaba con su nuevo ayudante, no habría nadie que lo consiguiera.

Draco, por su parte, se maravillaba con el gran trabajo que había realizado Hermione en el poco tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo. Se notaba que era muy dedicada, y que ponía mucho esfuerzo en todo.

Además, se notaba que era una excelente compañera de trabajo, porque le explicaba todo con completa dedicación y sin ningún atisbo de cansancio o ganas de salir de esa situación.

La verdad, es que le agradaba mucho trabajar con ella.

Hubo un solo testigo de lujo de aquella situación. Los dos chicos estaban tan sumidos en su labor, que prácticamente olvidaron que Severus Snape se encontraba allí, a escasa distancia de los dos y que los oía y veía sin dificultad.

El hombre, pese a ser muy discreto, no pudo evitar notar la química existente entre ellos. Tampoco le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que se dedicaban cuando sabían que el otro no los miraba. Pero Severus si lo hacía.

"_El tiempo dirá…"_

- Granger, ya me retiro y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. Es tarde. – Informó el hombre mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior.

- Solo nos quedaremos unos minutos mas. Descansa. – Respondió la chica.

- Tu también. Los veo mañana. – Se despidió.

- Hasta mañana. – Respondieron los dos chicos.

- Mandaré a imprimir estos documentos. – Informó la chica. – Y ya nos vamos.

- De acuerdo. – Aceptó Draco.

En ese momento una ráfaga de aire entró en la oficina (ya que Snape dejó la puerta abierta), e hizo que los papeles encima del escritorio, cayeran desparramados por el piso. Tanto Draco como Hermione salieron disparados a juntarlos.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Hermione. – Tendré que ordenarlos nuevamente.

- No te preocupes, yo lo haré. – Respondió Draco amable.

- No, no es… - No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese instante su mano y la de Draco se encontraron.

Un simple roce que produjo demasiadas sensaciones en ellos. Sensaciones que ninguno de los dos, estaban preparados para afrontar.

- He olvidado – Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Snape. El hombre los encontró en una situación incómoda y solo se quedó mirándolos.

Hermione fue la mas rápida de los tres y reaccionó de inmediato. Se puso de pie con los papeles en mano y trató de hablar de forma natural.

- ¿Cerrar la puerta? – Preguntó, dándose vuelta para evitar enfrentarse a ninguno de los dos, mientras guardaba los papeles en uno de los cajones.

- También… - Fue la respuesta del hombre – Y unos documentos que deben estar listos para mañana. – Se acercó a su escritorio y los tomó.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para ponerse de pie.

- Aquí están. – Dijo mostrándoselos – Y ahora si, me voy. – Concluyó dedicándole una mirada particular a la chica y desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

- Ya está todo, ¿Nos vamos? – Le preguntó Hermione a Draco, evitando su mirada en todo momento.

- Si. – Fue toda su respuesta.

* * *

Llegaron a la Mansión en silencio.

- ¿Está todo bien? – Inquirió Harry al contemplar sus semblantes. Los conocía demasiado bien a ambos.

- Si, si. – Se apresuró a decir su amiga – Es solo que fue demasiado trabajo. –Explicó, sin convencer demasiado a Harry quien miró a Draco. Este solo siguió su camino hasta dejarse caer en uno de los sillones sin decir nada.

"_Aquí hay algo" _Pensó Harry.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó Lily sorprendiendo a todos – Tengo noticias. – Informó.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?

Antes de responder se acercó a Hermione y le extendió un sobre.

- Vuelve… - Le dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Hermione la miró de forma esperanzada y con brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad? – Estaba atónita ante la noticia.

- Si, mi amor…

En ese momento, Hermione examinó el sobre que tenía entre sus manos y definitivamente hablaban de la misma persona.

Una felicidad inmensa recorrió todo su ser y, sin pensar en qué dirían los demás, corrió escaleras arriba hacía la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

Acá está el segundo cap, como verán ya hay ciertos roces entre ellos, espero les guste!

También kiero decirles que no sé si la próxima semana podré actualizar, estoy en medio de una serie de problemas y la verdad no sé si tendré tiempo, pero prometo volver!

Les deseo una excelente navidad a todos y un mucho mejor año nuevo!

Me levantarían muchisimo el ánimo si me dejan muchos rrs! (Esto no es broma, me super alegro ciuando los veo)

Hasta la proxima!

Besos a todos,

Val...


	4. Anuncio

Hola Gente linda!

Primero q nada, Feliz año nuevo, realmente espero q este año sea el mejor de sus vidas, para cada uno de ustedes.

Kiero anunciarles q acabo de recuperar mi compu, razon x la cual no he podido actualizar desde hace varias semanas. Les pido perdon x eso pero, no estaba en mis manos.

En los proximos dias planeo subir el cap (en cuanto encuentre el borrador e algun lugar entre pendrives y memorias q tngo x ahí) ponerme al dia con los fics q leo, dejando los correspondientes rrs.

Les pido disculpas otra vez y espero q sigan ahí, al pie del cañon.

Hasta la proxima.

Besos, Val


	5. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Apenas traspasó la puerta de su habitación, se encerró. No quería que nadie la interrumpiera. Hacia mucho que estaba esperando noticias aunque no quisiera confesarlo, y tenía el presentimiento de que estas eran precisamente las que esperaba recibir.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, su sitio favorito a la hora de leer. Con sumo cuidado contempló la carta. Una lágrima de alegría cayó sobre ella al leer el remitente: Zoe Granger.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el contenido.

"_Querida Hermione: _

_Lamento haber estado ausente en los últimos meses. He estado viajando mucho y no he tenido el tiempo para escribir una carta decente y sabes que no me gusta escribir por compromiso. De verdad espero que lo puedas comprender._

_¿Cómo has estado? Según supe, muy bien, oí que estás, finalmente, trabajando de veterinaria. Sé que lo haces estupendamente y no porque alguien me lo haya dicho, sino porque te conozco demasiado bien. Los animales te apasionan y eres muy dedicada en todo lo que haces. Confío en ti._

_Te extraño mucho Herm… de todas las cosas que dejé atrás el día que me fui, tú eres la única de la que realmente me costó separarme. Eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, ¿Lo sabes no? ¿No? Pues, deberías ser consciente de ello. No aguanto las ganas de volver a verte…_

_Te tengo una noticia que te va a alegrar tanto como a mí. ¡Vuelvo a casa! Y esta vez no será una visita de unas pocas semanas. Vuelvo para quedarme. ¿Por qué?... Eso lo sabrás cuando llegué, mientras tanto solo tienes que saber que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver._

_La última vez que estuvimos juntas las cosas no salieron muy bien, ambas estábamos enfadadas y no veíamos las cosas con claridad. Ya no me importa quien tenía la razón, de verdad, no soporto estar distanciada de ti… Nuestra relación es demasiado fuerte, demasiado importante como para arruinarla solo porque si… Siempre serás mi hermana, pese a todas las dificultades y los contratiempos._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides…_

_Zoe."_

Hermione lloraba de alegría, finalmente recibía las noticias que había esperado por demasiado tiempo. Finalmente, Zoe, su prima para el mundo, su hermana para ella, regresaba a su lado. Era el momento para arreglar las cosas y dejar los errores atrás.

La historia de Zoe era muy particular. Había quedado bajo el cuidado de su tío Liam Granger, el papá de Hermione, luego de que sus padres murieran cuando ella era aún una niña, apenas tenía 8 años cuando sucedió. Naturalmente, la chica había sufrido por ello y había tenido que acostumbrarse a todo un nuevo sistema de vida a raíz de aquello, pero Hermione se había encargado de hacerla sentir querida y protegida, pese a ser menor que ella, lo cual la había ayudado a no llegar a ningún extremo de depresión o negación ante los hechos; al fin y al cabo, también era una chica fuerte, y se supo sobreponer al golpe sin demasiada dificultad.

Desde el primer momento, ella y Hermione se unieron y se hicieron inseparables. Eran hermanas porque ellas así lo sentían y nadie les quitaría eso.

Igual que Hermione, al morir su tío, fue adoptada por los Potter, aunque a diferencia de esta, no pasó mucho tiempo en la casa. Ella prefirió estudiar y trabajar lejos, dadas las posibilidades que tanto James como Lily le facilitaron. Y en los últimos años, solo pasaba un par de semanas en el Haras, aunque su deseo era tener a Hermione cerca, pero la verdad es que las dos, tenían horizontes diferentes.

Hermione oyó que llamaban a la puerta por lo que salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Pase. – Dijo, guardando nuevamente la carta en el sobre.

Harry abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

- ¿Se puede? – Preguntó tímido. Su madre le había explicado de quien era la carta y no quería interrumpirla ya que sabía lo importante que era ese tema para su amiga.

Ella asintió limpiándose el surco de lágrimas de su rostro.

- Mamá me dijo que era de Zoe. – Le explicó llegando junto a ella y sentándosele en frente. – Por tu expresión debo deducir que son buenas noticias.

- Las mejores… Ella va a volver. Se va a quedar aquí. – Explicó volviendo a marcar el surco de gotas saladas en sus mejillas.

- Eso es maravilloso. – La felicitó Harry, abrazándola con una inmensa ternura.

Harry sin quererlo, o mejor dicho, sin pretenderlo, aprovechó ese momento al máximo. Pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de su mejor amiga, pudo percibir el aroma que emanaba su cabello. La situación era demasiado… tentadora.

Lentamente separó su cuerpo del suyo, pero sin romper el contacto.

Clavó sus ojos directo sobre los de ella. Era tan hermosa. Levantó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla.

"_Muero de ganas de besarla… Si ella no lo impide, juro que haré una locura… Fréname Hermione… o no lo hagas mejor…"_

Harry se debatía en su fuero interno. Lo que mas deseaba en el mundo era tener a Hermione así para siempre, pero no quería aprovecharse de una oportunidad en la que la chica se encontraba débil. Anhelaba su beso, pero quería que fuera en un momento en el que ambos eran conscientes de lo que iba a pasar.

Hermione sentía que la mirada de Harry la traspasaba. Sentía que su mejilla ardía allí en donde se producía el contacto con la piel de su amigo. Sentía que su respiración entrecortada e irregular.

"_¿Qué me pasa?"_

Ella no era tonta. Puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia, pero sabía interpretar las miradas de las personas, y si el instinto no le fallaba, Harry la miraba con deseo.

"_¿Deseo? Por favor, Harry es tu amigo, tu mejor amigo… Deja de delirar Hermione."_

Las expresiones de su rostro reflejaban lo que cada uno iba pensando a raíz de ese contacto, pero el estar tan perdidos en la inmensidad de sus ojos, se los hizo perder.

Por un momento, que para ellos fue eterno, permanecieron estáticos, queriendo alargar ese instante al máximo, pero sin hacer nada para prolongarlo o terminar con la tortura. Lo mejor era no pensar en eso.

Finalmente Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era guardar la carta que tenía en sus manos.

- Eh, ella… ella, no dice cuando será… - Habló Hermione sin saber muy bien que decir pero con la necesidad de romper el silencio, y aprovechando el comentario para separarse de su "amigo". Sintió una especie de vértigo al dejar de sentir su piel.

- Oh… veo. – Acotó Harry sin nada mas ingenioso que agregar. Todavía seguía inmerso en lo que acababa de vivir, y no deseaba que las sensaciones se borraran rápido. – Pero al menos ya sabes que vendrá. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no la veo. No es que fuéramos precisamente íntimos amigos.

- Es verdad. – Convino - Y yo. La última vez… digamos que no terminamos bien. – Confesó escondiendo la cara detrás de su pelo.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry intrigado. Ellas dos nunca peleaban.

- Yo, no quise despedirme de ella. Me dio mucha rabia que volviera a irse. Yo la quería cerca de mí..., la necesitaba cerca de mí. – Explicó. – Las cosas no habían ido muy bien conmigo y quería que se quedará, pero ella no lo hizo.

- ¿Ella sabía que tu la necesitabas? – Preguntó Harry inquisitivo. Él conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que a veces no contaba todo lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera a Zoe.

- No… pero se lo rogué. – Refunfuñó. – Y aun así se fue. Pasé sus últimos cinco días en esta casa, como si ella no existiera. Me odio por eso.

- No digas eso. – La consoló Harry tomándola por los hombros con cariño – Estabas enojada y tus motivos tendrías. Pero si ella te mando esa carta, es porque no esta resentida contigo ni nada por el estilo, ¿No crees?

- Si… puede ser… - Aceptó sin ganas.

- Hermione… - La regañó Harry, ella rió.

- Está bien. ¡Es! ¿Contento? – Su amigo asintió complacido.

- Bueno, ahora vayamos a comer sino mamá nos matará. – La apuró un tanto preocupado.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de salir, Hermione lo tomó de la mano y detuvo su andar. Harry se giró con gesto turbado - ¿De verdad crees que ella me perdonó? – Preguntó completamente seria.

- Estoy seguro de eso. ¿Quién podría enojarse contigo? – Le dedicó una gran sonrisa que hizo que Hermione al fin se convenciera de lo que le decía.

* * *

Después del paso de unos días, la rutina se había instalado en ellos. Hermione pasaba las mañanas ayudando a Harry, y por las tardes lo hacía con Draco. Poco a poco iba dejándoles tomar las riendas de los asuntos a ellos, e iba recuperando el tiempo que solía tener para dedicarlo por completo a los caballos.

Draco había valorado el gesto de la chica y se había esforzado al máximo para hacerlo bien. Al mismo tiempo era consciente de que Hermione anhelaba volver a hacer el trabajo para el que estaba contratada: cuidar de los caballos. Se notaba que era su pasión, y él haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por ayudarla.

El caso de Harry era distinto. Él pretendía pasar todo el día con su amiga y hacía hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Pero, en términos generales, actuaba como una persona adulta y madura y dejaba trabajar a Hermione.

En esos momentos la chica estaba en uno de sus recesos. Ya era casi el mediodía y, después de "huir" de Harry durante gran parte de la mañana, se dirigía a su encuentro nuevamente.

No es que ella no quisiera verlo, pero aún le rondaba en la mente lo ocurrido la noche en la que llegó la carta y no quería seguir sacado conclusiones equivocadas sobre algo, que según ella, no tenía la mínima importancia.

Iba caminando a paso lento por el Haras. Necesitaba relajarse, volver a disfrutar del lugar como desde hacía meses no lo hacía. La sobrecarga de trabajo y su obsesión por la perfección se lo habían impedido y era momento de volver a los viejos hábitos.

Chequeó la agenda que traía en las manos. Suspiró. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, como si el día no hubiese empezado.

- Nada que no pueda controlar. – Dijo dándose ánimos y continuando con su camino.

Pasaba cerca del área de entrenamiento cuando escuchó algo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Por un momento permaneció estática y con los oídos en alerta, tratando de determinar de donde provenía la voz.

Porque si, era una voz… y no una voz cualquiera. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar y momento.

- Harry…

La voz de su amigo se mezclaba con los relinchos y bufidos de un caballo.

Lentamente y sin darse cuenta, fue acercándose hacía ese lugar. La voz de Harry, baja, serena, profunda, resultaban un imán del cual era imposible desprenderse.

Fue entonces que lo vio. Y esa imagen valía más que mil palabras.

Harry se encontraba en el corral, con la difícil misión de domar a uno de los caballos nuevos. Según Hermione se había enterado, ese animal se había rehusado a los mejores domadores del Haras y estaban considerando el no contar con él para la temporada.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta:

"_¿Qué demonios hace Harry ahí?"_

Se acercó al corral, ahora preocupada. Aunque la preocupación le duró unos segundos.

El animal era enorme, maravilloso y soberbio. Su pelaje era negro azabache, igual que el de Harry. Sus ojos mostraban fiereza, pero si te dedicabas a mirar mas allá, podías ver que al mismo tiempo, tenía una necesidad enorme de encontrar a alguien que lo guiara y le hiciera sentir confianza, un tipo de relación difícil de entender si no la has experimentado antes. Hermione sabía de eso.

Se sintió más relajada al notar que el caballo, pese a su rudeza, parecía amansarse mas a cada momento. O quizás, también caía ante el efecto de la voz de Harry.

- Eso es… tranquilo… aquí nadie va a hacerte daño, puedes confiar en mí. – Su voz era verdaderamente profunda.

Hermione se acercó al cerco y se apoyó en él. Una sonrisa enorme surcaba su rostro. Esta vez se dedicó a observar a su amigo.

Harry tenía los zapatos y pantalones llenos de lodo, al igual que gran parte de su torso. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se percató del detalle de que la camisa de Harry yacía en el suelo. El calor era realmente abrumador ese día y realizar esfuerzo físico bajo los rayos del sol, solo tendría esas consecuencias.

Por su parte el muchacho, lucía su bien trabajado y descubierto torso sin pudores. El sol y el trabajo duro parecían no molestarle, mas aún, lucía feliz.

- Vamos muchacho, relájate… este lugar es bueno, te tratarán como un Dios… Confía en mí.

Esa última oración fue la estocada final, y con ella Harry pudo disfrutar los réditos de su esfuerzo.

Sin realizar ningún movimiento brusco y mirándolo siempre a los ojos, colocó la montura en el lomo del animal y la aseguró. Acto seguido, se montó en él. El muchacho sonrió ante esto, había dado un paso muy importante.

- Muy bien amigo, eso es. Ahora, demos una vuelta, ¿Si? – Y luego de decir esto, dio unas ligeras pataditas en los costados del caballo a lo que este respondió con un trote lento, pero constante. – Lo has logrado campeón, eres el mejor. – Lo felicitó Harry, colmado de alegría.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír feliz. Harry le había hablado de esto alguna vez. Él siempre decía que un buen entrenador debía saber comunicarse con los animales para que estos respondieran, pero nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Solo hasta ahora entendía verdaderamente a que se refería.

Harry era un genio. Le gustaba esa parte sensible, que al contrario de lo que podría esperar cualquier hombre, no lo hacía débil ni menos atractivo...al contrario la verdad, se veía tan...

_"Trabajo, trabajo, tienes mucho trabajo"_ Se dijo sacudiendo en la cabeza, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de golpe.

No podía estar pensando así sobre él. No. No tenía sentido, solamente...se estaba dejando sugestionar. Primero con Draco, ahora con Harry...estaba segura de que si la adivina le hubiese mencionado algo de Ron también estaría delirando sobre él, porque, era eso: sugestión.

Harry era su mejor amigo en el mundo y bajo ningún tipo de circunstancia dejaría de verlo como eso… ¿O si?

"_¡Basta Hermione!"_

Un fuerte relinchar la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró hacía Harry y se sorprendió al verlo frente a ella. Trastabilló y hubiese caído si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de su amigo. Harry la atrapó entre sus brazos poniendo aun mas alterada a la chica.

- Herms, no esperaba verte aquí. – Le dijo este completamente complacido por la situación, pero sobretodo, por las reacciones, claramente afectadas, de su amiga.

La chica sintió que su rostro empezaba a sonrojarse, pero prefirió echarle la culpa al calor y al tiempo en que había estado bajo el sol sin haberse protegido la cara. Todo servía para darse excusas. Se separó de él.

- Eh, solo pasaba y vi la doma y me… ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó casi atragantándose con su propia saliva, al darse cuenta de que divagaba. – Veo que estás ocupado. – Atinó a decir como modo de escape.

- En realidad ya terminé. Creo que este amigo ya entendió que este es un buen lugar. Estuve con él toda la mañana, puedo dejarlo un rato. – Explicó siempre con una sonrisita clavada en su rostro.

"_¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así?"_

- ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Mucho trabajo? – Preguntó él, muriéndose de risa por dentro, al ver el estado de confusión de su amiga. Aprovechó la ocasión para tentar a la suerte y pasó su brazo por el hombro de la chica.

El corazón de Hermione dejó de latir súbitamente. Era el colmo, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Porque tenía a Harry sin camisa abrazándola por la espalda, y el rostro, definitivamente rojo.

- Eh... sí, mucho y Harry, no quiero ser descortés pero... estás sudando y sucio. - Se defendió, separándose de él sin querer ser despectiva, pero muy con la necesidad imperiosa de poner distancia.

Harry, mentalmente, agitó el puño en señal de victoria. Ponía nerviosa a Hermione, y desde su punto de vista, esa era una excelente señal.

Mantuvo su sonrisa inmutable. No quería presionarla, y la manera de ganarse su corazón, era de a poco, y por sobretodo, de manera cautelosa, no podía arriesgarse a equivocarse y además de perder sus oportunidades, perder su amistad con ella. Eso era lo mas importante para él.

- Lo siento, es la costumbre. – Se disculpó.

- Esta bien… ya casi es hora de almorzar, ¿Vamos? Debes ponerte decente. – Apuntó mirándolo de arriba abajo, ahora si con ojo crítico.

- Tienes razón.

En ese momento alguien se les acercó: Ron.

- Hola chicos. ¿Harry puedo hablar contigo unos momentos? – Le pidió, haciéndole gestos demasiado obvios de que sea a solas. Hermione entendió la indirecta.

- Hablen tranquilos. – Dijo riendo – Nos vemos luego. – Y con eso se alejó del lugar.

- ¿Tan urgente es? – Preguntó Harry molesto.

- Fíjate que si. Y por lo que acabo de ver, no me equivoco. – Respondió mirando significativamente la figura de la castaña alejándose.

Harry al percatarse se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los vestuarios.

- Explícate, no te entiendo.

- No te hagas el tonto Harry, te conozco demasiado bien, y a ella. – Le espetó - ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

Harry se volvió y miró a su amigo de toda la vida con el perdón dibujado en los ojos. Ron rió ante esto, Harry había confesado todo y ni siquiera había tenido que amenazarlo.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – Exclamó el moreno furioso.

- Porque ya entendí todo. Te gusta Hermione. – Apuntó con aire de suficiencia - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Temía que te enojaras, Hermione es como tu hermana y…

- No tengo problema con esto. Además sé que nunca lastimarías a Herm.

- Nunca. – Confirmó.

- Entonces si te gusta. – Lo picó Ron.

- Es más que eso… estoy enamorado de ella. - Confesó.

- ¿Se lo has dicho?

- No, aún no.

- ¿Y que esperas? No se si te diste cuenta, pero no eres el único que se dio cuenta de que Hermione es un gran partido, alguien podría adelantarse. – Explicó Ron como si fuera obvio.

- ¿De quien hablas? – Preguntó su amigo, alterado de repente.

- De nadie y de todos. Uno nunca sabe quien es nuestro contrincante personal. Yo solo te digo que no pierdas el tiempo y le hagas saber tus intenciones con ella, para que después no te arrepientas si pierdes.

- No lo haré. Amo a Hermione y estoy dispuesto a pelear por ella y no me importa quien se me oponga. No habrá contemplaciones en esta lucha. – Declaró completamente seguro de lo que decía.

- Así se habla amigo. Ahora, si quieres conquistar a Herm, mejor báñate, ¡Apestas! – Dicho esto salió corriendo seguido por Harry entre medio de risas.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Draco había escuchado cada una de las palabras que dijeron.

* * *

Esa tarde si que se sentía extraña.

Primero había tenido ese encuentro con Harry a la mañana. En él había descubierto el Harry sensible, el amante de los caballos. Un Harry maduro que no sabía que existía… un Harry que la fascinó.

Por la tarde, también, había descubierto un nuevo Draco. Un muchacho distante, callado y a veces soberbio, lo que, mas que llamarle la atención, le dolió. Si, le dolió no encontrarse con el chico calmado y cálido que era en los primeros días y al que, pese a no querer reconocerlo, había extrañado esa tarde. Lo peor era no saber el porque de su cambio.

"_Draco, Harry. Harry, Draco…"_

No podía sacarse de la cabeza a ninguno de los dos en ningún momento. Ambos la sorprendían a cada momento y se sentía muy cómoda cuando estaba con ellos, e inexplicablemente, incómoda si estaban los dos. La situación la sobrepasaba.

En momentos como este, lo único que la calmaba era alejarse de todo y sumirse en la tranquilidad y eso solo lo conseguía de una manera, yendo a su lugar favorito: el lago.

El Haras contaba entre sus posesiones, un lago. Era un lujo que lo Potter habían podido darse y que no se habían negado.

Hermione era quien mas lo había disfrutado debido al hecho de estar bastante alejado de la casa y los sectores de entrenamiento, lo que lo convertía en el lugar mas tranquilo de los alrededores. Lo amaba por eso mismo. Podía ir allí y verse rodeada únicamente por la naturaleza. Oír el sonido de las aves y el ruido propio del agua. Era una sensación fantástica.

Lily al enterarse de la fascinación de su ahijada por ese lugar, había mandado construir una pérgola junto a una de sus márgenes. El complemento perfecto para que el lugar sea definitivamente único.

Llegó al lugar caminando, necesitaba desconectar su mente y la mejor forma era dejando todo atrás. Le gustaba estar sola y perderse en la soledad como una fuerza benéfica, al contrario de lo que muchos pensarán. Se acercó a la pérgola que tanto le gustaba y se sentó en uno de los bancos contemplando el lego enmarcado en por los árboles frondosos de sus alrededores.

Se respiraba paz. Se sentía libre. O al menos se sintió libre hasta el momento en el que el ruido de unos cascos acercándose la devolvió a la realidad.

Giró su vista hacía ese lugar y casi se queda sin respiración al comprobar que Draco acababa de llegar.

* * *

La conversación que había escuchado esa mañana lo había alterado verdaderamente. Pero lo que mas lo ofuscaba era el no entender el porque de esto. ¿Por qué le molestaba lo que había dicho Harry? ¿Por qué le molestaba que estuviera cerca de Hermione? ¿Por qué le molestaba que ella lo mirara así?

Porque él había presenciado todo.

Él había visto el momento en el que Hermione se había acercado a ver la doma.

Los gestos de ella al descubrir a Harry en ese rol que desconocía.

Las caras que ponía al darse cuenta de la situación.

Las contradicciones dibujadas en su cara.

Porque, aunque ella no lo notara o no quisiera notarlo, él, Draco Malfoy, podía leer en los ojos de las personas, y en los ojos de Hermione Granger, podía leer la batalla interna que se debatía con sus sentimientos. Sentimientos hacía Harry Potter.

Y eso le molestó. Le molestó el darse cuenta de que él daría lo que fuera, porque Hermione se debatiera por él, de la misma forma en la que lo estaba haciendo por su primo.

Y para rematarlo, había escuchado a Harry. Y la perspectiva de pelearse con él, no era alentadora. Pese a todo, pese a lo que pudiera sentir, no podía lastimar a Harry, y no lo haría.

Y eso dolía.

Por esa razón había optado por mantenerse alejado de ella. De esa manera ella no se mostraría interesada en ayudarlo y tendrían una relación distante sin ningún tipo de compromiso y no caería en la tentación.

Y lo hizo con éxito. Sacó a relucir toda su sangre Malfoy, y se convirtió en un ser repugnante a su lado.

"_Es lo mejor" _Se repetía_. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo siento así?"_

Cuando ella hubo abandonado la oficina, él ya no pudo seguir trabajando. La mascara que se había puesto esa tarde se había derrumbado en el instante en el que ya no pudo percibir su presencia y se sentía agotado.

Le comunicó a Snape que no se sentía del todo bien y que se retiraría. Se sorprendió al ver que el hombre parecía comprenderlo y le aconsejará que se cuidara.

Una vez que abandono la oficina, se dio cuenta de que no tenía intenciones de encerrarse en su habitación. Sin dudarlo un minuto, se dirigió a las pesebreras y tomó uno de los caballos que le ofrecieron los peones.

Montó y se alejó. Quería alejarse de todo y de todos. Lastima, que el destino es caprichoso y siempre sabe lo que queremos.

Se quedó estático en el momento en el que sus ojos se conectaron con los de Hermione.

* * *

"_¿Qué hace aquí?" _ Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sus miradas estaban conectadas y no parecían querer despegarse. Sus labios querían moverse, pero eran incapaces de articular palabra. Ni siquiera podían respirar adecuadamente.

Podrían permanecer así por tiempo indefinido, pero la vida no es tan fácil. No mientras te empeñas en complicártela.

Draco optó por desmontar y atar el caballo en la pérgola. Luego, aun no muy convencido de que sea lo correcto se adentro en ella, y se sentó frente a Hermione.

El coraje adquirido segundos antes se esfumó ante la cara de decepción que ella tenía. Era obvio que su comportamiento no había pasado desapercibido para ella. Bajo la vista apenado.

Hermione lo vio acercarse y por un momento creyó que él tenía algo para decirle, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Draco bajo la vista. No tenía que ser demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de que estaba arrepentido.

"_Él dio el primer paso acercándose…" _

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó. Su tono no era de preocupación, sino mas bien de interés, de querer entablar un dialogo sin mas intenciones que empezar a entenderse.

Draco se animó al escucharla. Creyó que lo echaría de aquel lugar.

- No la verdad. – Respondió de forma demasiado sincera.

"_Pero, ¿Por qué no ser sincero con ella?"_

- ¿Quieres contarme?

- En realidad no hay nada que contar, no hasta que yo no pueda entenderlo. No se si me explico. – Trató de hacerse entender.

- Si. Mas de lo que crees… - Soltó en un suspiro – Lo mejor en estos casos es, desconectarse de todo y de todos. Buscar un lugar en el cual estar tranquilos y en paz…

- Un lugar como este.

- Si…

Cruzaron sus miradas y rápidamente las desviaron hacía el lago.

- ¿Estás buscando lo mismo? – Le preguntó Draco después de un silencio prolongado.

- Es lo que todos buscamos.

- Tu también. – Acotó Draco. Hermione asintió. - ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

Deseo con toda su alma que ella respondiera que si.

- Para nada. – Le dedicó una leve pero sincera sonrisa, y luego cada uno volvió a perderse en su mundo.

No eran necesarias las palabras. Las miradas y sus respiraciones bastaban. Les agradaba la compañía del otro y al mismo tiempo la necesitaban.

No había que poner en palabras aquello porque estas complican todo, y en este momento, lo único necesario era escapar. De ellos mismos, pero sobretodo de los sentimientos.

Y hubieran seguido huyendo si la lluvia no hubiera estallado en ese momento.

- Debemos salir de aquí. – Le advirtió Hermione poniéndose de pie. – Parece que no es una simple lluvia, y en ese caso, el lago podría crecer y sería peligroso.

- Si, vamos… - Contestó Draco imitandola, para luego girar la cabeza como buscando algo - ¿En dónde está tu caballo? – Preguntó de pronto.

- He venido caminando. – Explicó.

Draco la contempló preocupado.

- Toma mi caballo y vete.

- ¿Y tu? No voy a quitarte el caballo. Me iré caminando. – Respondió saliendo de la pérgola y encaminándose hacia la casa.

Draco tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo salió tras ella. La temperatura del agua lo hizo tiritar.

- ¿De donde salió tanta lluvia? – Preguntó en voz alta.

- No lo sé.

- No puedes ir a pie hasta la casa. – Le explicó Draco con aire de suficiencia.

- Tu tampoco. – Le reprochó Hermione.

A los dos les costaba ver. El agua se les impregnaba en el cuerpo de manera rapida. Se había desatado una tormenta.

Draco tomó aire, Hermione tenía razón.

- Tienes razón. – Le dijo.

- Te lo dije. – Respondió con aires de grandeza y giró sobre sus talones para emprender el camino a pie.

Una corriente electrica recorrió su cuerpo cuando Draco entrelazo su mano con la suya y detuvo su andar. Le llevó el doble del tiempo normal girarse hacia él, debido al impacto, y cuando logró hacerlo, lo primero que hizo fue posar su mirada en sus manos.

Al levantar el rostro se percató de que Draco había realizado la misma acción, y solo levantó la vista al sentirse observado.

- Nos vamos juntos. – Pudo susurrar ya que su voz no respondía. Hermione solo asintió.

Les costó un mundo romper el contacto, pero al hacerlo se sintieron otra vez libres aunque extraños.

Draco soltó el caballo y se subió, luego se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. Hermione la afirmó con fuerza y se subió.

No supo porque lo hizo, pero Draco obligó a Hermione a sentarse delante de él. En realidad se justificó diciéndose mentalmente que era por la seguridad de la chica. Hacía mucho no cabalgaba, una tormenta caía sobre ellos y algo podría sucederle.

"_Deja de mentirte Draco, lo haces para poder abrazarla disimuladamente"_

Esa era la verdad.

- Sujétate. – Le pidió, y sin retrasarse mas, emprendieron el camino.

* * *

- ¿En donde estará? – Preguntaba Harry, demasiado preocupado.

- Tranquilo Harry, Hermione sabe cuidarse, ademas es casi seguro que Draco está con ella. – Decía James.

Harry no se sintió mejor al escuchar aquello.

- Hermione es inteligente y sabe como actuar en situaciones como esta. Deja de armar escandalo. – Siguió Lily lo que decía su esposo.

- Iré afuera a esperarla. – Fue la respuesta de su hijo mientras salía.

* * *

Ya podían divisar la casa.

- Gracias Draco. – Balbuceó Hermione entonces, girando levemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

"_Mal, Hermione, mal"_ Se regaño _"¿Por qué tengo ganas de besarlo?"_

- No tienes que agradecerme. – Contestó Draco como pudo. También se vio afectado por el movimiento de la castaña.

"_Quiero besarla"_

Lentamente sus rostros fueron acercándose como si una fuerza magnetica actuara sobre ellos.

Sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y solo unos milímetros los separaban.

Y los seguirían haciendo porque en ese momento alguien los interrumpió.

- ¡Veo que están perfectamente!

Draco y Hermione giraron sus rostros de manera violenta y pudieron contemplar la imagen de Harry que lucía completamente furioso.

* * *

Wow! Fuerte a mi casi m da un atake, jajaj

Q piensan? cuentenme please!

Gracias a HalliwellMB q m ayud con la escena de la doma y cada vez q m trabo, es ella la responsable de q el fic salga asi q, agradezcanle!

Tambien gracias a todos los q me dejaron rr! No se a kienes les conteste y a kienes no, pero prometo revisar y contestar, (sino m avisan)

Espero les guste el cap!

Besosssssss

Val


	6. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

- ¡Harry! ¿Nos has estado buscando? – Preguntó Hermione más que sobresaltada. Estuvo a punto de besar a Draco si no hubiese sido por el grito que emitió Harry al verlos llegar. Si la situación fuera distinta, hubiera dicho que Harry intentó impedir ese beso.

"_¡Que dejes de delirar Hermione!"_

- Si, así es. Yo y el resto del Haras. – Su voz sonaba irritante y molesta – Pero ahora veo que nos preocupamos sin necesidad. – Le recriminó.

Hermione cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de enojo. No iba a permitir que su amigo, por muy amigo que fuera, le hablara en aquel tono. Con mucha destreza, bajó del caballo y caminó hacia él.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me hablas en ese tono? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada malo para que lo hagas.

- Este es mi tono de voz. Y para que lo sepas, mi madre se preocupo por ti. – _"Si Harry, solo tu madre, ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?"_ – Nadie sabía en donde estabas y, por si no lo notaste, la tormenta aún no ha descargado todo su potencial. Hay alerta en la zona.

- Mira Harry, sé que mi madrina se habrá preocupado, pero también sé que ella es consciente de que yo sé cuidarme bien, y de que no soy una imprudente. Así que, lamento tu preocupación, pero creo que exageras. – Lo miró dándole el lugar para que replicara y al comprobar que no podía hacerlo, continuo hablando. – Además, deben haber notado la ausencia de Draco también, ¿No es así?

Harry y Draco se miraron directamente a los ojos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

Draco había bajado del caballo y se acercó a ellos.

- Cualquiera podría atar cabos y deducir que estábamos juntos. Digo, ¿No creían que entre los dos podíamos arreglárnosla? ¿O es que acaso…?

- Ya esta bien Hermione. Ya entendí que ustedes dos hacen un "excelente" equipo. – Remarcó la palabra excelente más de lo necesario. – Entren de una buena vez antes de que enfermen.

Y sin darles la posibilidad de agregar nada mas, se adentró en la casa dejando a sus dos amigos aun a la intemperie y completamente descolocados.

- ¿Crees que Harry enloqueció en los últimos años? – Preguntó de repente Hermione al aire, sacando a Draco de sus cavilaciones. Este la miró sin saber que responder a eso. – Olvídalo… Mejor entremos.

Draco comprendió que era lo mejor que podía hacer sino quería enfermarse, lo que sumaría otro dolor de cabeza a sus problemas.

Al ingresar a la casa, Lily y James se acercaron a ellos con mantas en sus manos, y los cubrieron.

- Sabía que estarían bien. – Dijo Lily.

Hermione no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia uno de los sillones en los que había divisado la cabeza de Harry, que al parecer se había dejado caer ahí, y esbozar una sonrisita de autosuficiencia y un "Te lo dije", escrito en su rostro. Harry bufó aun mas exasperado. Conocía perfectamente esa expresión en la cara de su amiga.

- Eres una chica prudente y no te expondrías a peligros innecesarios. – Seguía Lily, logrando ensanchar aun mas la sonrisa de la chica – Además estaba convencida de que estaban juntos. Draco es muy responsable y tiene buen juicio.

- No hables así, tía. – Respondió este un poco incómodo, aun le costaba demasiado aceptar cumplidos.

- Nunca cambiaras Draco… - Suspiró la mujer. – Será mejor que vayan a quitarse esa ropa antes de que se congelen. Parece que el mundo va a venirse abajo con tanta lluvia.

- Se ha extendido una alerta en toda la zona. Al parecer se espera que la cosa empeore en unas horas. Mañana habrá mucho trabajo… - Explicaba James con gesto serio.

Draco y Hermione se dedicaron una mirada significativa. Sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su piel al conectar sus ojos.

- A bañarse ¡Ya! – Exclamó Lily de golpe, obligándolos a romper el contacto.

- Y después descansen… y por supuesto, mañana nada de trabajo para ustedes dos. – Determinó James sin dar muestras de cambiar de opinión.

- Pero-

- Nada de peros, Hermione. Prefiero que se tomen un día, a que enfermen por una semana. Se acabó la discusión. Mañana Harry los cubrirá de ser necesario.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Harry levantándose del sillón completamente ofuscado y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¿Le pasa algo a ese chico? – Preguntó James asombrado. Ninguno supo que responder.

Draco sabía o intuía cual era la respuesta y la verdad, no pensaba decirla porque eso sería aceptar cosas que él aun no estaba preparado para aceptar.

Y Hermione, pese a no saber, se empezaba a formar una idea de cual sería la respuesta. Optó por no decir nada, pero se prometió a si misma tener una conversación con su amigo después.

Hermione salió del baño con menos frío, pero con muchísimas interrogantes dándole vueltas en al cabeza. En menos de un día, casi había besado a los dos chicos y solo escapó en el ultimo segundo.

"_¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así… yo no actuó así…"_

Repasaba en su mente, una y otra vez, esos dos instantes en los que simplemente, habiéndose dejado llevar, las cosas hubieran tomado un giro completo. Agradecía y lamentaba que hubiera sido así, sus pensamientos aun estaban demasiado confusos como para poder hacerles frente si la situación cambiará.

De golpe se acordó de la reacción de Harry al verla llegar con Draco. Muy rara vez había visto a Harry sacarse de quicio de esa manera y mucho menos siendo ella la razón de su exasperación. La situación no era normal.

En una situación normal, Harry al verla llegar completamente empapada, hubiera corrido a su encuentro y puesto su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros de su amiga. Le hubiera preguntado una y mil veces como se encontraba y la hubiera regañado de forma cariñosa, por haberlo preocupado tanto. Luego la hubiera obligado a darse un baño caliente y acostarse de inmediato, no sin antes asegurarse de que comiera un palto de sopa caliente. Y si todo eso no era suficiente, él hubiera hecho guardia en la puerta de su habitación porque, según él, nunca se sabe que consecuencias podría traer un simple resfriado.

Pero no, Harry no hizo nada de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. No la abrazó. No le dio su chaqueta. No la obligó a bañarse, a comer ni acostarse. Ni siquiera le preguntó si se sentía bien.

Comprobar todo eso le dolió y la hizo cuestionarse. Quizás Harry ya no sentía el mismo cariño hacía ella que antes. Quizás él ya no consideraba su amistad como algo tan importante. Quizás ya no eran lo mismo.

Decidió que, antes de darlo por hecho, haría una última prueba.

Salió al pasillo con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera sentado, haciendo guardia como tantas veces en la que ella estuvo enferma.

No pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas al descubrir el pasillo vacío.

Definitivamente, su relación con Harry ya no era la misma.

Draco no podía dejar de llamarse estúpido. Era eso, un estúpido.

¿Cómo había podido permitir que las cosas se le fueran de las manos de esa manera? Él, que siempre había logrado mantenerse al margen de las debilidades sentimentales.

Siempre había sabido librarse de sentir. La vida lo obligó a cerrar su corazón y él había hecho de esto un arte. Nunca nadie había podido romper esa barrera que siempre estaba en alerta máxima. Pero ahora…

No se explicaba cómo, pero desde el momento en el que Hermione Granger se había cruzado en su vida, esas barreras cedían más y más. Y no podía evitarlo. Por más que luchara consigo mismo, estas no respondían.

Se sentía débil. Hermione no había necesitado hacer nada y él ya estaba derrotado.

Tenía que actuar. Y cuanto antes. No podía llegar al punto en el que fuera demasiado tarde, porque sabía que a partir de ahí, lo único que podría esperar, sería lo peor.

Tenía ganas de romper cualquier cosa que le pusieran delante. Y si era el rostro de Draco, mucho mejor.

Sentía que cualquier cosa lo haría perder los estribos y eso no le gustaba, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

No hizo falta mucho, solo verlos llegar juntos fue la chispa que necesitó para enfurecerse.

Si no supiera contenerse, le hubiera saltado a Draco en ese momento al cuello por atreverse siquiera a acercarse a Hermione.

Quería tenerlo en frente en ese momento.

¿Por qué lo había engañado de esa manera? Tanto tiempo lo escuchó y lo alentó a que se jugará por el amor de Hermione, y en el momento en el que se dio vuelta, le clavó un puñal. Porque, no tenía ni que preguntarle, él sabia que Draco, se estaba enamorando de Hermione, si no es que ya lo estaba.

Tanto lo habían anunciado, que finalmente se cumplió. Ambos chicos amanecieron resfriados.

Tal como les habían informado el día anterior, a ninguno de los dos se les permitió trabajar, por lo que ambos se sintieron inútiles.

Permanecieron encerrados en sus habitaciones con la clara intención de evitarse. Estaban demasiado conscientes de lo que había pasado entre ellos como para tener el valor de enfrentarse en ese momento. Lo mejor era tomar distancia.

Harry por su parte, tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de su padre y salir a cubrirlos a ambos. Pronto descubrió que si había mucho por hacer. La tormenta de la noche había ocasionado serios destrozos en el campo, que si bien no eran irreparables, les demandarían demasiadas horas de trabajo.

El muchacho no tardó en darse cuenta de que el trabajo manual y pesado, lo ayudaba a distenderse y no lo dejaba pensar. Pasó gran parte del día reparando todo lo que fuera necesario.

A la hora del almuerzo, los tres se vieron obligados a verse las caras. Podían tener las mayores intenciones de evitarlo, pero ninguno se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para hacerles un desplante a Lily y a James.

Hermione salió de su habitación resignada, no podía negarse a bajar porque eso sería la excusa perfecta de su madrina para obligarla a tomarse un descanso prolongado, y eso, no es lo que Hermione tenía en mente en esos momentos, justo cuando mas trabajo había.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Draco también había abandonado su habitación y se había quedado parado cerca de ella, hasta el momento en el que chocó, literalmente, con él.

- ¡Draco! Lo siento… no te vi. – Articuló las palabras de manera torpe, al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

- Descuida. – Le restó importancia pero él también se vio afectado por aquel accidente. - ¿Bajas?

- S-si. Lily no me perdonaría que no lo hiciera. – Informó.

- Eso no es verdad. Ella lo haría si tuvieras motivos para no hacerlo.

- Si. Motivos como el estar enferma. – Determinó Hermione recuperando su tono habitual de voz.

- Exacto. – Convino el muchacho con una sonrisita.

- No, gracias. Quisiera poder volver al trabajo mañana. – Le contestó entendiendo la broma del chico.

- De verdad te tomas en serio el trabajo.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

- Hey, no te pongas a la defensiva. No he dicho que sea malo. Es solo una apreciación de la realidad. – Explicó él, defendiéndose.

- Gracias… supongo. Siempre he sido así, no puedo evitarlo.

- Entiendo, yo soy bastante parecido.

- Es que, me gusta sentirme útil. Más si hay mucho trabajo. No creo que sea justo que yo no haga nada mientras los demás están tapados de cosas por hacer.

- Eres responsable y una buena compañera. Eso no tiene nada de malo. Es solo que… - Draco dejó la frase incompleta porque no sabía si le correspondía seguir hablando.

- ¿Qué?… Dilo, no voy a ofenderme. O al menos lo intentaré. – Dijo, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

- Eso me deja mas tranquilo. – Se burló el rubio – Como sea, es solo que, en tu afán de ayudar a los demás, a veces… y es solo una percepción, - Se atajó – a veces, pareces olvidarte de ti. Digo, siento que te tapas de trabajo solo para que los demás puedan relajarse un poco, ¿Entiendes?

Hermione lo miró mas no le respondió nada. Draco se preocupó y creyó haber hablado de más. Iba a decir algo cuando el ruido de una puerta los distrajo a ambos. Harry salía en ese momento de su habitación, y se quedó estático al verlos.

- Harry. – Dijo su amiga, pero este en lugar de saludarla, les dedicó una mirada de ¿Reproche? Y se fue. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? – Dijo la chica exasperada ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Draco la miró haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. En realidad, pese a que él sabía que pasaba, no se lo podía decir, porque sería asumir que algo pasaba.

- Esta así desde ayer. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Yo no le he hecho nada para que me trate de esta forma.

- Ya se le pasara. Harry no es de los que guarden rencor, o-

- ¿Rencor? – Preguntó incrédula - ¿Por qué tendría que guardarme rencor? Repito, yo no hice nada para que él me tratara así. ¡La que debe enojarse soy yo!

- Si, tienes razón pero-

- ¡Pero nada! Voy a hablar con él y va a tener que escucharme quiera o no. Y va a ser él el que me pida perdón.

- Ok. – Contestó Draco aunque no estuviera muy seguro.

- Vamos, Lily nos está esperando y ella no merece que la hagamos esperar. – Sin darse cuenta, tomó a Draco de la mano y lo obligó a bajar.

Al llegar al comedor aun seguían tomados de la mano. Hermione estaba tan pendiente de su enojo que no le dio importancia a este hecho. Draco traía una cara de confusión que podría hacer reír a cualquiera.

Los Potter ya estaban en el comedor esperándolos. Lily y James se miraron de manera significativa al verlos en esa situación, aunque optaron por no decir nada. Harry por su parte, era un caso aparte.

Decir que estaba celoso, era quedarse corto. Las venas estaban a punto de estallarle. Los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Hermione solo lo ignoró. Decidió que lo mejor era darle un poco de su propia medicina. Draco tragó seco. Sabía que era lo que Harry estaba pensando, y era consciente de lo que se vendría después.

Y no le gustaba para nada ese panorama.

Comieron bajo un inmutable silencio. Al menos por parte de ellos tres, ya que el matrimonio Potter mantenía una agradable charla sobre su día.

- ¿Hermione? – La chica miró a su madrina dándole a entender que la escuchaba. - ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu día de descanso y sales a dar una vuelta? Hace mucho que no te tomas un día para ti. Hace demasiado que no te he visto cabalgar. – Propuso la mujer.

- Yo la he visto ayer. – Apuntó Harry con una mirada maliciosa. – Creo que se acuerda perfectamente de cómo se hace.

Hermione lo miró furiosa.

"_Así que por ahí viene…" _Pensó encontrando un punto mediante el cual atacarlo.

- ¿Sabes que tía? Creo que tienes razón. Debería aprovechar hoy, los próximos días van a ser muy atareados para todos ahora que empieza la temporada. Creo que haré eso. – Le dedicó una mirada maliciosa a Harry, antes de agregar. – Draco, ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Podría aprovechar para enseñarte el resto de las instalaciones y las nuevas adquisiciones. – Remató con una sonrisita de suficiencia que hizo que Harry borrara la suya de su rostro. Estaba estupefacto.

- Me parece una excelente idea. – Acotó James.

- Si… claro. – Aceptó Draco dudoso.

Harry supo que no soportaría más, así que optó por levantarse y salir de aquel lugar antes de que, en un arrebato, se quedara sin primo.

- Me retiro, aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Buen provecho. – Se levantó y salió de aquel lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione sonrió por lo bajo.

- Si les parece bien, nosotros también nos retiramos. ¿Estas listo, Draco? – Preguntó ya con el ánimo mas arriba.

- Si, vamos. Buen provecho.

- Gracias hijo. Disfruten el día. – Les aconsejó su tío.

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que esta sucediendo aquí? – Preguntó James al ver el campo despejado.

- Si. Nuestros hijos están creciendo, o mejor dicho, ya lo hicieron. ¿Recuerdas ese dicho de "Hijos chicos, problemas chicos. Hijos grandes…"

- Problemas grandes. – Concluyó su marido.

- Bueno, creo que esos serán los que van a llegar a partir de ahora.

Ambos se miraron con cierto gesto de preocupación en sus rostros.

Hermione iba a unos pasos por delante de Draco. Parecía furiosa y lo estaba.

- Oye, se supone que deberías relajarte. – Le recordó.

- Estoy relajada.

- No se nota. – Contestó deteniéndose y obligándola a que ella también lo haga.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Lo retó.

- A que parece que estás yendo a matar a alguien.

- ¡Eso no es-

- Si que lo es. – Ahora era su turno de hablar.

- ¡No!

- Que si. Estas con ganas de ahorcar a Harry, y me temo que lo harás si te lo encuentras por aquí. – Explicó.

- Eso no… Bueno si, ¿Y qué? – Asumió.

- Nada. Es solo que no creo que a mis tíos les agrade la idea de que asesines a su único hijo.

- Primero, no es su único hijo, también te tienen aquí, así que no será tan traumático para ellos. Y segundo, no voy a matarlo, solo quiero torturarlo un poco, solo hasta que se me pasé el enojo.

Draco comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia de Hermione. Ella lo imitó. Decir aquello la hizo darse cuenta de la actitud infantil que estaba adoptando.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Draco una vez pasado el ataque de risa.

- Un poco, pero eso no quita que siga enojada con Harry… ¿Por qué actúa así? – Ahora sonaba dolida ante la actitud de su amigo.

- Eso es algo que debes hablar con él. – La aconsejó Draco.

- Si, lo haré en cuanto deje su actitud de niño malcriado.

- Lo hará. Solo… deja que pase un poco de tiempo, que acomode sus ideas, luego él solo vendrá a hablarte. Harry sabe reconocer cuando es él el que esta equivocado y no dudará en pedirte perdón por haberte tratado así.

- Eso espero. – Comentó ella mas calmada, pero también mas dolida. – Harry es mi mejor amigo y, no me gustaría que eso cambié de un día para el otro.

- Te entiendo. De verdad. ¿Lo quieres mucho, no es así?

Hermione asintió. Reemprendieron el camino hacía las pesebreras a paso lento.

- Demasiado. Cuando éramos chicos, al principio él y Ron me peleaban todo el tiempo, no querían a una chica en su "club", – Hizo un gesto gracioso con su rostro - pero luego, nos hicimos inseparables. No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que pasó solo lo noté cuando todo el mundo en el Haras comenzó a comentarlo. Para nosotros fue algo natural. Siempre nos buscábamos los unos a los otros, nos defendíamos de todos… Luego, cuando mi padre murió… fue en gran parte gracias a ellos dos que yo pude seguir adelante, pero sobretodo de Harry. Él fue un gran sostén para mí. En ese momento de mi vida, me sentí pérdida.

- Sé lo que es eso. – Admitió Draco, sacándola de sus recuerdos. – Harry tiene ese don, es capaz de hacerte ver una luz de esperanza aun cuando todo está a oscuras.

- No hay mejor definición que esa para Harry…

Caminaron sin pensar en detenerse. Hermione iba mostrándole los lugares que él aun no conocía. La conversación era agradable y no tenían apuro de llegar a ningún sitio.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Hermione? – Preguntó el chico sorprendiéndola. Él solía ser reservado y no meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

- ¿De mi? ¿Qué te interesa saber de mí? No hay mucho para contar…

- Yo no lo creo. Eres demasiado responsable, demasiado trabajadora, demasiado buena persona. – Comenzó a enumerar.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de mis demasiados? – Exigió saber ella.

- Nada. Es solo que los extremos nunca son buenos… Si me permites decirlo, - Empezó y miro a Hermione para pedirle consentimiento. Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento. – Creo que, todo lo que haces, lo de vivir para el trabajo, no es bueno Hermione. Todo tiene una razón y si pudiera apostar, diría que tú lo haces para huir de algo.

- Yo no huyo de nada. – No lo gritó, ni siquiera sonó convencida, porque ella misma sabía que no era verdad.

- Como dije, es lo que a mi me parece, puedo equivocarme.

Hermione reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir Draco.

¿Tanto se notaba que no tenía vida? ¿Qué se escondía bajo una montaña de trabajo solo para no tener que enfrentarse a la vida real?

- No, tienes razón, si me escondo en el trabajo. Siempre lo hice. Es más fácil que enfrentar los problemas.

- Es mas fácil por un tiempo, pero después, los problemas nos alcanzan. Es decir, siempre están ahí, en la sombra, pero cuando encuentran la oportunidad, vuelven al acecho.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no es algo que pueda hacer ahora… - Hizo una pausa justo en el momento en el que llegaron a su destino: las pesebreras. – Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Hermione tomó la mano de Draco, lo que ya se le estaba volviendo una costumbre, e ingresó con él, en una de ellas.

Un semental increíblemente hermoso se encontraba allí. Era de pelaje brillante y de color marrón oscuro. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y se veían profundos.

Draco miró al caballo maravillado. Era una criatura sublime.

- Draco, te presento a Dreamer, mi caballo. – Draco se acercó al animal y lo acarició. Hermione podía notar la ternura y admiración con que lo hacía.

- Es muy hermoso. Ahora… ¿Dreamer? – Draco puso una mueca de gracia intencional. – Digo, ¿No había un nombre más original? Ya que tenemos el Haras Dream, y el Dreaming Competición, ¿No es… redundante?

Hermione le sacó la lengua antes de decir.

- Ya sé que no es un destello de inteligencia, pero a decir verdad, él solo escogió su nombre.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Borró la sonrisa de su cara. Ahora estaba intrigado.

- Dreamer no es un caballo que hayamos adquirido mediante una compra. Para su información Señor Malfoy, esta belleza se apareció sola aquí.

- ¿Apareció?

- Si, así como lo oyes. Mi padre lo descubrió mientras hacía una ronda por los predios. Estaba en uno de los campos más alejados. Parecía perdido, y cuando lograron acercarse, descubrieron que estaba herido. ¿Ves? – Señalo una cicatriz en la pata derecha delantera del caballo. – Al parecer, se lastimó con un cercado al escapar.

- ¿De donde escapó?

- Nadie sabe. Ningún hacendado informó sobre la pérdida de algún caballo, ni nada parecido. Él simplemente apareció. – Dijo mientras mimaba a su animal.

- Entonces, tu padre decidió regalártelo.

- No es tan fácil Draco. Primero tuvieron que curarlo y posteriormente domarlo. Aunque ahora no lo parezca, este muchachito solía ser bastante agresivo. Papá no me dejaba acercarme a él. Después pensaron que era demasiado peligroso tenerlo aquí, así que, lo dejaron libre.

- Y volvió, ¿No es así? – Preguntó el chico atando cabos.

- Si. Repitieron el proceso dos veces mas, y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Él eligió este lugar como propio y no lo ha abandonado desde entonces. Por eso su nombre.

- ¿Y como llegó a ser tuyo?

- Fácil. Yo fui la primera persona en la que confió. Cuando se acercaba a mi, era el animal mas manso que puedas imaginar. Nunca me ha atacado y sé que nunca lo hará. Además, en esas fechas era mi cumpleaños así que… - Ambos rieron.

- Ya veo. Es un lindo animal.

- El mejor. Es mi compañero desde hace demasiado tiempo… - Se giró y contempló a Draco como si estuviera investigándolo. – Algún día, ¿Me contarás tu historia?

El chico se sorprendió ante esto, pero lo tomó a bien.

- Claro. Solo espera a que este preparado para ello.

- Por mi esta bien. Ni yo aun estoy preparada para contar la mía, a nadie…

- Ya tendremos tiempo. Como te dije, no pienso irme por ahora.

- Me alegro de eso. – Sonrió sinceramente.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos volviendo, ya es tarde. – Informó Draco.

- ¿Ya? ¿Tanto tiempo paso? – Preguntó extrañada.

- El tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien.

- Así parece. – Coincidió- Vamos entonces. – Decidió derrotada.

- Vamos. – Convino él extendiéndole el brazo para que ella se apoyara. Cosa que Hermione aceptó.

Se fueron así, tomados de la mano mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia y reían.

Al otro día, Draco se levantó temprano. Quería recuperar el dia perdido y lo mejor era empezar cuanto antes.

Harry por su parte, no había logrado dormir bien en toda la noche. Aun le rondaban en la cabeza las imágenes de Hermione junto a Draco. Ellos parecían entenderse a la perfección, y podría jurar que Draco estaba interesado en ella.

Salió de su habitación justo en el momento en el que Harry salía de la suya. Se miraron mas ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Draco era consciente de que Harry estaba enojado con él, pero si este no decía nada, él no iba a ser el primero en hablar. Decidió bajar a desayunar.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - Dijo Harry de pronto, tomando a Draco por sorpresa.

- ¿Decirte qué? - Preguntó no demasiado confundido, pero pretendiendo estarlo. El momento de enfrentarse a Harry había llegado.

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que tu también me conoces.

- Mira Harry, si quieres decirme algo, hazlo de frente y no me des indirectas. – Replicó Draco levantando un poco la voz.

- ¿Quieres que sea directo? Lo seré entonces. Te vi con Hermione, vi como la mirabas y como ella te miraba a ti. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

- Si, eres un estúpido. – Dijo dejando a su primo aun mas enojado – No sé que es lo que crees que has visto, pero no es verdad, deja de inventar cosas. – Se dio media vuelta con intenciones de salir de ahí.

- Cobarde. – Dijo Harry, tocando el punto débil del otro – Nunca asumes lo que te pasa, Draco. Ese es tu mayor problema.

- Lo que me pase o no me pase es asunto mío y de nadie mas.

- Con que lo admites. Le desafió.

- Yo no admito nada, Harry, eso esta en tu cabeza. No hay nada entre nosotros, no podría haberlo. Estas enamorado de ella y no soy el tipo de personas que destruye una amistad, una hermandad, por una mujer.

- La unica manera de destruir nuestra relación es si a ti te pasa lo mismo que a mi. Lo acabas de admitir aunque no quieras asumirlo. Hermione es unica, no me había dado cuenta de que ustedes no se conocían, pero era obvio que en cuanto lo hicieran, tu te enamorarías de ella.

- Yo no… - No pudo concluir la frase porque el peso mismo de ella, era insoportable – Yo no te haría eso.

- No se trata de lo que harías o no. Se trata de la realidad. Y tu te enamoraste de Hermione desde el primer momento en que la viste. Me di cuenta, o debi darme cuenta antes. Has cambiado, estas mucho mas reservado y solo actuas asi cuando intentas protegerte de algo.

- Yo no intento protegerme de nada.

- Si, lo haces. Estas tratando de evitar algo que es inevitable. No quieres abrir tu corazon porque tienes miedo a fallar nuevamente.

- Basta Harry. Dejalo ya. He dicho que no siento nada por ella. Y si lo sintiera, tampoco lo intentaría. Ella es tuya.

- Ella no es algo que puedas "regalar", Draco.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- A Hermione uno debe ganarsela, cada dia y a cada momento, es un premio mucho mayor de lo que hubieras imaginado.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – Gritó.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues negando lo que te pasa? – Harry habalaba tan tranquilo que Draco sabía que no podría ser bueno.

- ¡Porque no puedo pelear por ella! – Lo soltó y con eso se sintió completamente liberado de aquella opresión que lo agobiaba hacía días.

- Es lo que debes hacer. Ella lo merece. – Draco lo miró completamnte estupefacto. Harry npo podía estar diciendo aquello. – La amas, tanto como yo. Lucha por ella. Hermione merece estar con alguien a su altura, y si ese eres tú, voy a aceptarlo, pero no quiero que te rindas sólo por tratarse de mí, porque yo no lo haré contigo, pero tampoco aceptaré que me cedas el lugar sólo por ser tu hermano.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Harry? Esto puede terminar mal, y lo sabes.

- Lo tengo claro, - Asintió - pero es la única forma de hacer las cosas bien, lo otro sería renunciar a ella y no quiero ni voy a hacerlo. Quiero estar con Hermione, es lo que mas anhelo, pero si lo logró será porque realmente soy lo mejor para ella y no porque alguien mas me dio su lugar. Quiero que ella me elija porque cree que soy el mejor y para eso, tiene que poder elegir. Ademas, prefiero que quede contigo si no me elige a mi, eres un partido excelente para una mujer como Hermione.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Reaccionó Draco - ¿Nos declaramos la guerra por una chica? - Preguntó, teniendo en claro que no se trataba de cualquier chica.

- No. Nos declaramos la guerra por Hermione.

- Estás loco. – Dijo Draco negando con su cabeza y con una clara expresión de reproche.

- Puede ser. Pero no me rendiré. Solo espero que tú tampoco lo hagas. Buena suerte.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió con rumbo a la planta baja.

Draco aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Harry había logrado que acepte de una vez sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, y al mismo tiempo le había declarado la guerra. Definitivamente todo estaba mal.

No era a eso a lo que había venido. Tenía que buscar una solución y debía encontrarla rápido. Antes de que su corazón también lo traicionara.

* * *

Chan! Y se armó la guerra! jaja, Gracias a HalliwellMB, q me ayudo con la escena de la pelea, "Te kiero"!

Comentario: hermione enloqueció.

Anuncio: Gracias al pedido expreso de algunos de mis lectores, voy a continuar el shot,** "Su unica razón"**, asi q, a kienes lo hayan leido, gracias x hacerlo y esten atentos a la proxima actualizacion. Y a kienes no, ¿Q esperan? jajajj

Gracias a los q comentaron como siempre, a los nuevos coemntadores, y a los q nunca lo hacen, se los kiere!

Hasta la proxima...

Val.


End file.
